Everyone is nice, Everyone is insane
by Gaston1991
Summary: Sequel to Duo. Now, people from Pretty Sammy go in El Hazard. M for nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

This story is a sequel to my other story Duo. Then again, I should pointed out English is not my first language, but I do my best to be comprehensible.

**Chapter 1**

6 years old had passed since Ifurita and Fatora were a couple. They lives now in their own house but Mr and Mrs Mizuhara still see them at least once by week. Ifurita worked for Interpol and her paycheck was enough to have a descent life. Fatora's job was took care about the rest.

''I am home !'' Ifurita said in the hall.

''Ifurita ! Finally you are return !''

Fatora giving to Ifurita a kiss.

''So, how was Europe ?''

''That was good.''

''I hate when you work in other country. I miss you...''

''Don't worry Fatora. I am in vacation for two weeks !''

''That good because guess what I found in mail.''

Fatora show to her lover a letter. When Ifurita saw the logo on the letter, she knew what was the subject of the letter.

''Is that...'' Ifurita smiled.

''Yes ! The answer is positive. We can adopt a child !''

Ifurita was so happy than she dropped her weapon and hugging Fatora. Since they cannot having a child together, the only solution was adoption.

''When we can see the kid ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Tomorrow. And that kid would be a cute little girl !''

Meanwhile, in Kawai's house, Hiwa, Tenchi and Sasami had completed their suitcase to Tenchi's car.

''I hope you will have fun during your vacation !'' Misao to her best friend.

''Thank you Misao. By the way, I heard this is Rumiya's birthday tomorrow. I hope you will past a good day with him.''

''Yes. I have planned you will go in the amusement park.'' Smiled Misao.

''Misao, I don't want to be a bitch, but you go in the amusement park many times. Maybe you could do sometimes more special.''

''Do you mean...'' Misao blushed. ''I am not ready for that even if I love Ru.''

''I didn't think about it. If you are not ready, don't do this.''

''But...Is that great ?''

Sasami was surprised a timid girl like Misao asked it, but after all teenagers were curious about sex.

''I liked it with brother and Hiwa. I am sure you will like if you do this with the man you loves.''

''Well, I guess I can have sex as Misa. She is more opening about this than me.''

On Jurailhelm, Rumiya cannot wait for tomorrow. He walked in all his house and Ramia watched him.

''Rumiya...Stop walking please...That annoying.''

''Sorry sis, but that my birthday soon ! I am so exciting !''

''You will have 16 years old. The legal age for marriage.''

Rumiya didn't understand why his bid sis said it. Then he noticed Ramia had revealed her naked leg.

''Sis...What are you doing ?''

''Nothing.'' Ramia lied.

Rumiya had noticed his sister acted more strange since a moment, but he said nothing to the others. He was afraid a doctor want cure Ramia and that she return in their old jerk attitude Rumiya hated. Now Ramia was the cool big sis he always wanted and that would not change.

''I will took a bath. See you later sis.''

''Okay.''

In the bath, Rumiya relaxes. The water was hot and he liked this. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened again, he saw a surprise. His sister was in front and he quickly noticed she had no clothes on her. He could not trying don't look and he noseblood. Ramia smiled.

''Big sis...Why...Why are you here ?'' Rumiya blushed.

''Rumiya...I am 25 years old and I don't even had one boyfriend. Do you know why ? Because...I wait for you...''

''WHAT !''

''Since you are a little kid, I found you really cute and nice. I was sure you will become an handsome man. And I was right.''

Rumiya cannot believe his sister loved him since he was young since Ramia didn't care about him much. After, he thought Ramia's original motivation could have wanted being with Rumiya only after she became the queen because Ramia would be sure the king was no vindicative. After all, marriage between brother and sister was normal on Jurailhelm and many queens had married their brother.

''That...That nice...But I have already Misao...''

''Rumiya...I am not jealous...You can have concubine if you want...''

Ramia hugged her little brother. Rumiya had now his face on Ramia's boobs. They were more big than the last time he saw his sister naked, when he was really young and could not took a bath alone. He couldn't resist and found the experience a bit good. But then he thought about Misao and he pushed his sister. Ramia was angry.

''I am disappointed ! You prefer Misao !''

''I thought you was not jealous.''

''I am not jealous only if you want me too ! Please Rumiya...''

Ramia approached her brother and the latter jump outside the bath.

''Ramia...That very surprising for me...I didn't think you could love me...When you wait a bit more...I am not ready for this and I never imagine having a romantic relation with you...I don't not if I can love you or not.''

''I understand. I can wait a little more. I imagined at this point that would be more big and cute.'' Ramia teased.

''What ?'' Rumiya said, before notice what exactly his sister looked and then trying hide it with his hands.

''Too later I see all.'' Ramia smiled before out of the bath. ''I see you was happy see my gorgeous body...''

Ramia took a towel on her, after being sure Rumiya saw all again, and went outside the room.

''Sis...'' Rumiya thought. ''You are very beautiful...No. Bad Rumiya ! Think about Misao !

In the Takada's house, Aeka talked about her project with her servant-lovers.

''Finally the vacation. Study is so hard.'' Aeka complained.

''So, where we go this years ?'' Yuka asked.

''I would like go in the beach !'' Suggested Yuma.

''Not again ! Why not mountain ?'' Said Yuri.

''Well, if I remind correctly, this is Yuka's turn to choice the place.'' Aeka pointed out.

Before Yuka could said something, Misaki coming in the room.

''Aeka, your father want talk with you.''

''Daddy is here ?'' Aeka said happy.

''Wait, Aeka has a dad ?''

''I thought he was dead.''

''My husband is very busy. But today he has time to talk with his sweet Aeka !''

Misaki snaps fingers and a male servant coming. He carrying a cell phone. Aeka was sad and took the phone.

''How is my sweet daughter Aeka ?''

''Good daddy...'' Aeka said disappointed.

''I heard you have three girls as fiancés.''

''Yes, since 6 YEARS OLD.''

''Sorry I am busy Aeka...You know my new associate Nabiki Tendo caused problem. And my best friend Rock Holmes didn't repaid me since 10 years old. I wonder if he took advantage of me. Anyway, I wanted talk about your sexual orientation.''

''Are you sad I am a lesbian ?''

''No, no. I respect lesbian. I like lesbian so much than I have lesbian porn ! The only problem if you cannot having children...That is bad for the family. If the Takada want survive, you should have a kid.''

''I can adopt.''

''No. No. I absolutely want you have a kid. I found for you an husband.''

''WHAT !''

''Don't worry, he has nothing about your relation with your servants. He is just here to be the father of your future child. You see, you can still have a relation with people you want and this is the same thing for him.''

''I don't want a marriage without love !''

''You don't have choice...Your mother agree...''

''Seriously dad, think about this. Which kind of person would married another person just for having a baby ?''

''Me and your mother.''

Furious, Aeka hung up the cell.

''I refuse this marriage !''

''Aeka, your future husband would coming today ! I hope you would be sweet with him !''

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Misaki went in the door. Aeka was alone with her three girls.

''So our relation is finished ?''

''No. I can still having fun with you. That guy is just with me because my father want I have a child.''

''That make sense.''

''I hope if he cute ! Maybe me can having fun with him as well !''

Misaki returned in the room, followed by the guy.

''Aeka sweetly, here your husband: Kazuhiko Amagasaki !

Aeke watched her future husband and gaped. Amagasaki was the ugliest man Aeka ever saw in their life.

''Hello Aeka ! I am so happy meet you !''

Aeka said nothing. Instead, she fells to the ground, unconscious.

''Aeka ! My daughter !'' Misaki panicked. ''What happened to you ?''

''I can give mouth to mouth.'' Said Amagasaki.

''I am note sure if that would help.'' Yuri said.

''At least he is more cute than the other guy I served before Aeka, Amane.''Yuka said.

''I am so glad I don't have him as husband.'' Yuma said.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rumiya has happy. Today was his birthday. Ramia had been totally nice with him and she didn't talk about what happened in the bath yesterday. Rumiya could not wait for afternoon. He will go see Misao. He walking in Jurailhelm's grassland, trying found what would be Misao's surprise when a guard coming.

''You are Rumiya, isn't ?'' Asked the guard.

''Yes...'' Said a surprising Rumiya. ''Why do you ask this question ?''

''Queen Tsunami want see you for a private meeting. Follow me.''

''Don't worry. I know the path.''

Rumiya used his magic, turn into a bird and went in Tsunami's castle. An half hour later, he was kneeling before Tsunami, which was sit on her throne.

''I am happy see your Queen Tsunami.''

''Don't act like this Rumiya.'' Tsunami said amused. ''I know you since you was born. By the way, happy birthday.''

''Thank you very much. Is that the reason why you want see me ?''

''Oh no. I want told you sometimes really important about you, me and Ramia.''

Rumiya had no idea what Tsunami wanted said to him. Then he noticed Tsunami smiled to him. He never realized as much gorgeous Tsunami looked.

''Rumiya, since a long time I...I love Ramia...''

''That funny. I am suppose being shocked but that sound normal for me.'' Thought Rumiya. ''Maybe I read too much yuri stories.''

''I always wish I could be with her, my beautiful best friend always here to help me. But since I became the queen, I saw you many times with your sister. I never realized you was that closer.''

''That because we was not closer before.'' Thought the young boy.

''Your relationship is so pure...So romantic...''

''Romantic ?''

''...when I realized I should not separate you and your sister...'' Continue Tsunami which didn't heard Rumiya's comment. ''And with the time, you getting old and become a really handsome guy...I started blushed when I looked you...And I realized I fail in love with you as well...''

''WHAT !''

Tsunami rose and went very closer to Rumiya. She touched his face and then kissing him. Rumiya blushed and Tsunami smiled.

''Did you liked ?''

''Y...Yes...Tsunami...I...I don't know what think...That coming out of nowhere...''

''I know. But I have time. I can wait for 6 months.''

''Why only 6 months ?''

''The Queen of Jurailhelm should be married before her 25th birthday. If I don't have a husband before it, the priests will choose for me.''

''I see.''

''Rumiya, do you have no problem about having a relation with me ?''

''Well, the problem is that I...I already love Misao...''

''Oh. The poor little girl forced being a dark magical girl by a mysterious person. I knew you have a heart of gold !''

''Yeah...''

''I would have no problem share you with others girls, not just with Ramia.''

''I don't know if harem is normal on earth.''

''I have an idea. During a month, when I will have time, I can past my time with you and Ramia. And after this month, you can decide if you love me or not.''

''That seem fair. I agree with the plan.''

''Thank you.'' Tsunami smiled. ''Oh. And could you said nothing to Ramia ? I want talk with her about this. If you are okay with this, I don't see a reason why she would not.''

''Yeah, relation between a male and a female is the same thing as a relation between two females.'' Joked Rumiya.

''I am so glad someone finally agree with me about it !''

Tsunami was so happy than she hugging Rumiya. Of course, his head was in her boobs.

''That the second time in two days that a women told me she loves him and that happen. I am so unlucky.'' Thought Rumiya. ''And a girl with two different form also loves me. I don't know what I should do.''

Accidentally, Rumiya

On earth, Ifurita and Fatora were in an office of an orphanage.

''I cannot wait for see my daughter !'' Ifurita said. ''I wonder if she looks more like you or like me.''

''I just hope she is cute.''

Finally, a woman coming, followed by a little red hair girl. The girl frowned and looked suspiciously her two women. Ifurita smiled to the girl but not Fatora.

''Hey ! I asked a girl !''

''I am a girl ! Why do you want absolutely a girl ? Do you want do something pervert with me ?''

''No.''

''Fatora told me we can only sleep with you when you will become legal.''

''Shut up Ifurita !''

''What ? Miss, I don't want them as my parents !''

''Too late. You are her new daughter.''

''But, do you heard them ? They want having sex with me when I will be older ! You are not suppose protecting me ?''

''You are in Japan. Why do you think they have so abusive parents who getting nothing for their actions in anime ?''

''I guess I don't have the choice then...'' The girl said, turning her head to her two mothers. ''My name is Eimi Date.''

''I am Ifurita and here Fatora Mizuhara.''

''I hope you will have long hair later !''

Eimi already hates Fatora. She looked nastily Fatora.

''Looks Fatora, she already love you !''

''Of course she loves me. I am a cool mother !''

''Morons'' Thought the young girl.

A few hours later, a purple bird coming in Amano's house. He entered through the living room window. He didn't saw Misao. He turn into a human and trying found Misao.

''Misao, where are you ?''

Rumiya didn't found her in the first floor so he gets to the second floor. He immediately think about cheek Misao's bedroom. He opened the door and finally found the girl he loved...but not in the form he thought he will found her. He found Misa, naked on the bed. He blushed and turned his hand so he couldn't see Misa.

''Misa...What are you going ? Why are you naked ?''

''This is your present Rumiya !'' Misa said happy. ''And I am not naked ! Look ! I have my gloves and my boots !''

Rumiya had noticed and for some reasons he found it more exciting than if Misa was completely naked. Misa jumped out of the bed and wanted Rumiya saw him. She was now next to him and she stuck to him.

''Oh. I feel you like this.'' Misa teased. ''That or you have a python in your pants.''

''Misa ! Stop that ! Misao would...''

''That was Misao's idea. A really good idea...''

Misa took Rumiya's head and put him on her chest. He blushed and noseblood, which made Misa laugh.

''I see...This is your first time, isn't ?''

''Well, the first time that happen with a teenager girl and not with an adult.''

''Rumiya, you are really funny !''

Misa sent down Rumiya's heard. He was now another part of her anatomy.

''See Rumiya, I am a true blond !''

''Y...Yes...So Misao's present is you naked...That original...''

''No exactly...That the first part...The second part is having sex with you !''

''What !''

Misa looked Rumiya with a smiled which made the teenager a bit afraid.

''I...I am ready for this...''

''Come on ! Show to me your snake !''

Rumiya wanted said no, but his body acted differently. After saw Ramia naked, his penis wanted more than just looking a naked girl. Rumiya would have prefer lost his virginity with Misao, but after all her and Misa were the same person and that was her present to his friends. Maybe she would be sad Rumiya didn't like it. And he also found Misa kinda attractive too.

''Please...Be gentle with me Ru !''

That made Rumiya nosebood even more.

''Stop said it !''

'But you are so cute when I said it...So, do you want ?''

''Well, that could a good experience...Okay...''

Rumiya began to take off his clothes. After a one minute, he was naked in front of his blond friend.

''I am disappointed...I thought that was biggest...'' Misa teased.

''That not size which is important, this is how used it !'' Shouted Rumiya.

''Show me it Ru !''

Misa jumped on the bed. Before Rumiya followed her, he was stopped by a voice behind him in the corridor.

''RUMIYA ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !''

Rumiya turned his head and saw his sister Ramia, furious.

''Big sis...What are you doing here ? And...Why are you naked ?''

''I saw you and Misa in the crystal ball ! I don't understand ! Why do you don't want having sex with me, your sister, like every normal young brother ! Instead, you want sleep with strangers !''

''I know Misa since 6 years old. She is not a stranger.'' Rumiya pointed out.

''You are so cute Ramia !'' Cried Misa full happy.

Misa jumped out of the bed and jumping on Ramia.

''I always wanted having sex with Misao but that impossible. But you are a good replacement, you look exactly like her.''

''I don't think so.'' Rumiya said.

''Shut up Ru ! I know Misao more than you !''

Ramia thinking about Misa's idea and then smiled.

''I never thought about having a sexual relation with a woman...But if I get Rumiya in the same time, why not ?''

''What is the difference between Rumiya and a girl anyway ?''

''What I have on my crotch is a good start to see the difference.''

Both Ramia and Misa approached Rumiya. After a few seconds, Ramia was before his brother and Misa was behind him. Both put their boobs on Rumiya which made him blushed.

''Are you ready brother ?''

''Wait...I don't know if I can survive with two girls...And, do we have protection ? I don't want being a father right now.''

''That too late to think about it.'' Misa smiled.

''Oh. That cute.'' Said Tsunami.

Misa and Ramia stopped harass Rumiya and looked the queen.

''Who is that girl ? She is gorgeous !'' Misa said.

''That the queen of Jurailhelm, Tsunami.'' Answered Rumiya.

''She looks familiar, but I have not idea why.''

''Tsunami, what are you doing here ?'' Asked Ramia.

''Ramia, I wanted told you something but you was not in your house so I checked with your crystal ball where you was.''

''I am busy ! Return see me later please !''

Tsunami watched the naked trio and suddenly realized they were, well, naked.

''I see ! You participate in a naked club ! I have no problem with nudity you know.''

Tsunami take off her clothes quickly. The trio were surprise seeing how much gorgeous she later. Tsunami was so gorgeous than people who looked her didn't care about her sex. Tsunami was the kind of people that everyone could found attractive. The girls approached her and touched her.

''Is...Is that natural ?'' Asked Misa.

''I didn't notice you was so cute.''

''Thank you Ramia.'' Blushed Tsunami.

''Hey, why not do a foursome ?'' Suggested Misa. ''What do you think Ru ? Ru ?''

Rumiya was unconscious. Saw in the same time three beautiful naked women was too much for him.

''Oh...I think the foursome is spoiled...'' Misa said sadly.

''Brother...''

Tsunami checked if Rumiya was okay.

'' He is okay. Ramia, can we talk in private ?'' Asked Tsunami.

''Well, okay. Only if Rumiya coming with us.''

''No problem.''

Tsunami and Ramia used their magic. They, Rumiya and their clothes disappear. Misa was said and turn into Misao's form.

''Well...I guess my moment with Rumiya is spoiled...'' Misao said sadly. ''I don't even clearly remember how he was naked.''

''Oh. So you want see Rumiya's private part.'' Said a voice in her mind.

''No...No...'' Blushed a liar Misao.

Later, Ramia and Tsunami, with their clothes, talked in the living room. They had placed Rumiya in his bed. When he wake up, he noticed the place where he was.

''I am in home ? Is they did...No, I feel nothing.''

He heard Tsunami and Ramia's voice. He wanted know what happen in Misao's house now. In secret, he had built a crystal ball and he looked in this. He saw Misao on her bed, crying.

''Poor Misao...She only wanted make me feel happy...Maybe I can...''

Later, Misao cried on much than she needed water. She went to the corridor and...found Rumiya unconscious with only a sheet on him.

''Rumiya ? I thought he was on Juraihelm.''

Misao looked Rumiya and blushed. She cannot resist to her curiosity. She bent and remove a little the sheet.

''Wow...That really cute...''

''Thank you.'' Smiled Rumiya.

Misao was afraid and she recoiled.

''Rumiya...You...I am sorry, that was not a good idea...I am dirty and...''

''Misao, this is normal. You are not dirty. This is not like you raped me. I wanted you see that...''

''What ? W...Why ?''

''Because I love you and I will always do. And I think only my lover can see me naked.''

Misao liked the answer and gives to Rumia a kiss. She didn't know how that happen, but next she was naked in the bed with her lover.

''Are you sure you don't want more ?'' Asked Misao.

''Misao, I don't want sex. Just being in the bed with you is enough.''

''By the way, you said only your lover can see you naked. But I remember Misa saw you naked, in your sister and I remember another girl...Is they are you lovers too ?''

''I prefer don't think about this.''

''Rumiya...You do something with Misa's chest...And I...I...''

''You are still timid even naked...That cute...I will do that if you want.''

Rumiya put his head on Misao's boobs and she laughed. Then the door opened.

''Misao, my dear Misao !'' Mrs Amano said. ''I have a surprise for y...''

Mrs Amano stopped talk when she noticed Misao was with a boy. And that they didn't seem having clothes.

''M...Misao...''

''M...Mother...''

''Oh no...''

To Be Continued

Author's note

Okay, it have a lot of nudity in this chapter but I promise they will don't have fanservice in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fatora and Ifurita slept in the largest room located on the floor of their house. Eimi's bedroom was in front their bedroom, while the bathroom was between the two bedroom. All the days, the two lesbians wake up at 7:00 am the day where Ifurita worked and when she didn't, they wake up when they wanted. This day, Ifurita was in vacation and she sleeping next to her lover Fatora. No for a long time since at 6:30 am Eimi coming in the room and made a noise with pots and pans.

''Mothers, wake up ! WAKE UP !''

The two mothers quickly awoke.

''W...What happen ?'' Said a half asleep Ifurita.

''Eimi ! Stop that immediately ! Return in your splendid bedroom !''

''I hate my bedroom ! The walls are painted in pink ! I have toy for 5 years old girl ! I am 10 years old !''

''Stop complaining.'' Fatora shouted. ''Is I complained when, at 10 years old, daddy only gives me $1000 for my birthday instead of 1000 yens like I wanted ?''

''Wow. You are more dumb than I thought !''

''Shut up ! Why are you here anyway ?''

''With my true family, we always wake up at 6:30 am !''

''What do you want do at 6:30 am ?''

''Get ready for school ! I hope you registered me in a good school ! ''

''School...We are in August !''

''So ? Do you registered me in a good school ? I want see my new school ! And I should practice wake up at this hour to go in this school ! That important !''

''Next week, we will visit different school together ! That would be a cute mother-daughter moment !''

''NO ! I want do this today !''

''I am confuse...'' Said Ifurita still asleep. ''Maybe if I use my weapon...''

''NO !'' Shouted Fatora.

Ifurita was very dangerous when she used her weapon when she was not totally conscious. Fatora discovers this when Ifurita destroyed their former house. Fatora was so afraid about Ifurita does it again than she stop fight and accept Eimi's requested. One half-hour later, Fatora and Eimi walked outside.

''Where you go?'' Asked Eimi.

''In the school I go as a kid. That a good school.''

'That a school for rich ?'' Said a happy Eimi with large eyes. ''I always wanted go in a school for rich ! Thank mommy !''

''That not a school for rich.''

''What ! But I thought you was rich as a kid !''

''Yeah. But that more funny to a rich go in a normal school so rich can piss off others with their money !''

Later, Eimi was registered in the school and she returned in her new house with Fatora.

''I hope I will become the class president !''

''Oh God no. Complained Fatora. ''They are all annoying and pretentious people ! Kare Karo learn me it ! I remember those I had as a student ! They complained because I thought that was normal I paid my teaches to past my exams !''

''You don't understand because you are evil ! As a class president, I will be sure all the rules will be respected ! I will make this world more better ! I will win against the crime and...''

''Hey ! Children clothes are at half-price in this store ! Eimi, afternoon, we and Ifurita will go in the store with the money we had planned to buy you clothes ! And with the rest I could probably buy sometimes for me ! ''

''I hate you and the fact you are egocentric.''

''Yeah, being nice with sweet people is my greatest quality !''

Afternoon, the family did exactly what Fatora said. After that, Eimi asked if she could went in the public park alone. Her two mothers had no objection and now she walked in the public park, thinking about her new life.

''My two mothers are dumb.'' Thought Eimi. ''Although at least Ifurita is nice.''

Suddenly, Eimi heard a group of children played in the sandbox.

''Your castle is really well done !'' Said a boy.

''Thank you.'' Said a girl.

''Too bad I coming with my truck !'' Said another boy.

The young boy used his toy truck to destroy the castle of sand. Then the children laughed but not Eimi. She approached the children furious.

''How dare you destroy the castle of that poor innocent girl ! Jerk !''

''Hey. Nobody call me a jerk, bitch !'

''That the game ! We built castle and then destroy it !''

''I don't care ! That against school rules !''

''We are not in school you moron and I never heard a rule like that !''

''Who the hell are you anyway ? I don't remember you.''

''I saw her yesterday. She was with the lesbians.''

''Wow ! Lesbian can have kid now !''

''I think she is adopted. You are adopted, isn't ?''

The question made Eimi uncomfortable. She didn't want talking about this subject and especially with strangers.

''My...My parents are in US for their job...And I don't speak English so they decide I should stay in Japan with...Aunt Fatora...''

''Okay...So how this is lives with two lesbians ? Do you have sex with them ?''

''Can you took photo for us ?''

''No ! I don't want you pervert dumb boy !''

Furious, the boy she insulted coming in front her and punch her face. Eimi fail on the grass and the others kids laughed. Eimi said nothing and run away. At her house, before she went in her bedroom, she meet Ifurita.

''Eimi...Why you bleeding from the nose ?'' Said a sad Ifurita.

''Huh...I saw a naked boy walking in the street and that made me nose bleed !''

''Oh. I thought sometimes bad happened.'' Smiled Ifurita.

''No...Nothing bad. happened..'' Said Eimi.

On Jurailhelm, Misao was in Ramia's and Rumiya's house. Her mother was really furious again her because she said nothing about Rumiya. She had told all the story about her and Rumiya, including she was Misa. Mrs Amano was not mad because her daughter had a boyfriend or because she was Misa. She was mad Misao said nothing since all this time and yelled to her if she didn't trust enough her mother, she should went with Rumiya on Jurailhelm.

''Mother...'' Said Misao.

She was lying on the bed in the guest room. Ramia and Rumiya looked her.

''She seems really sad...''

''That my fault. I returned in Misao's house.''

''That would have happen later anyway. Misao kept her secret for too long...''

Misao didn't seem heard the brother and the sister and she talked for herself.

''I deserve that...I am a bad daughter and a dirty girl...That all my fault...''

''What happen ?'' Said a voice behind Ramia and Rumiya.

''Tsunami !'' Said Ramia.

''Misao is sad because her mother discovers about Misa and me. Misao didn't said it to her mother so she is angry against Misao.''

''Poor girl...''

Tsunami walked in the bedroom sit next to Misao.

''Hello Misao. I am Tsunami, the queen of Jurailhelm. My friends talked about you many times.''

''Hello...'' Said Misao without enthusiasm. ''Rumiya told me you was a nice girl.''

''He is gentle.'' Tsunami smiled. ''What do you think about I show you Jurailhelm ? That could make you feel better...''

Misao looked the queen which smiled to her. For reasons she didn't know, Misao blushed like she did with Rumiya. Tsunami was so nice with her...and that was the first time she found a girl cute.

''Hmm...Yes...If Rumiya coming too...''

''And me ?'' Asked an angry Ramia.

''You can coming too. '' Smiled Tsunami.

During the rest of the day, they saw to Misao all the beauty nature Jurailhelm had. When they returned in the house, Misao was happy.

''I don't believe that planet is so beautiful !'' Misao said happy.

''You are very nice.'' Tsunami said. ''I would have no problem if you become one of my co-wife.''

Misao didn't understand what Tsunami said and the queen left before the teenager said sometimes. So she turned to Rumiya.

''Rumiya ? What Tsunami said ?''

''Huh...That a bit complicate...''

Meanwhile, on earth, Aeka relaxed in a mall with her lovers. They were sit on a bench and watched people walked in the mall.

''Finally one minute without that big pig.'' Aeka said.

''Come one, Amagasaki is not that bad.'' Said Yuri.

''You said it because you was not forced went in a date with him !'' Shouted Aeka. ''He acts like a pig when he eat and he asking pervert question about my relation with you !''

''Is that bad ?'' Asked Yuma.

''Of course.'' Answered Yuka. ''That not normal lesbians talk about their sexual life with pervert men.''

''Oops. I said to much information to my dad.'' Said Yuma.

''I can't believe I will live the rest of my life with him ! This should have a solution again that.''

''What about go in another planet ?'' Asked Yuri.

''Wow ! That a good idea Yuri !'' Said a happy Aeka.

''I was just joking...''

Aeka hadn't heard Yuri and started thinking about different plan.

''Maybe Miss Washu had a ship or sometimes like that. I should call her about my problem.''

''Where do you want go with a ship ?'' Asked Yuka.

''On a planet where Amagasaki doesn't live !''

''This is very accurate.'' Joked Yuma.

A few meters further, Eimi and her two mothers came of of the mall's cinema.

''The Pokémon are to complicate for me.'' Said Ifurita. ''I prefer porn, that easy to understand.''

''Yeah, but with Eimi we can only see kid movie.''

''Sorry about that.'' Said an angry Eimi.

They pass in front Aeka and her formers servants. Aeka didn't notice them but the trio yes.

''Hey ! This is that girl with superpower...Ifurita !'' Pointed out Yuri.

''I see her so TV. She is from another dimension.'' Said Yuka.

''What ? Another dimension ?'' Aeka cried. ''Where is that girl ?''

The servants pointed Ifurita with her fingers. Aeka noticed the woman next to Ifurita.

''Hey...The woman with her look familiar...''

''She reminds me Makoto.'' Answered Yuma. ''What a coincidence !''

''Yeah...What a coincidence...'' Aeka said.

Aeka thinking for a few minutes and coming with a plan. But before she could execute the plan, she should checked something.

''Well, with my money that would be not difficile get this information.'' Thought Aeka. ''If all work well, I will never see Amagasaki after two or three days...''

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ifurita was alone in her house. Eimi was outside and was supposed playing with the others kids, which Fatora and Ifurita believe they were Eimi's friends, and Fatora was in the grocery store. Ifurita watched TV when someone knocked on the door.

''I am coming !'' Said a happy Ifurita.

Ifurita opened the door and saw four girls she never saw before. One of the girls had a document in her hands.

''You are Ifurita, isn't ?'' Asked the girl with the document.

''Yes. Why ?''

''My name is Aeka Takada. Here my lovers Yuri, Yuka and Yuma.''

''Oh. You are lesbian too !'' Smiled the Demon God.

''Yes. But my dumb father thinks I should have a kid with an ugly guy. I don't want him so I have imagine you can send me and in friends in your dimension.''

Ifurita stopped smiled.

''I...I don't want do this ! I am not good with my weapon and I don't know if I can do this correctly.''

''Are you sure ?'' Asked Yuri.

''Aeka, maybe that not a good idea in fact...'' Suggested Yuma.

''I don't care ! I want do in her dimension ! And if she said no, thing would be really bad for her lover Fatora Mizuhara or Fatora Hiiragi.''

''What ? Something bad can happen to my Fatora ?'' Said an worried Ifurita.

''Yes. Those paper proof Fatora was adopted one week later after Makoto Mizuhara coming in my school and suddenly vanished after one week. A paper show that Makoto mysteriously missing during mnay months until he returns but for only one week. And Fatora looks exactly like Makoto except she is a girl. So I can proof Fatora played Makoto during one week and that bad !''

''Really ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Yes. She can goes in jail for false identity. Even more, she was a boy and I remember she went in the boy's locker room and probably saw naked boys ! That an horrible crime and this is punished by death.''

''What ? M...My Fatora dead ? But in anime that happen often and nobody is killed.''

''Because this is fiction and not the real life !''

''Okay...I...I will do what you want. Coming in the living room, I go search my weapon.''

The girls went in the living room and Aeka was happy her plan worked.

''I am a genius.''

''Aeka, that not nice scared a poor girl to get what you want !'' Said Yuka.

''That was the only solution and don't worry I will don't do this in the other dimension.''

When Ifurita returned with her weapon, she tried using her power to send Aeka and her lovers to El Hazard. That didn't work at first because that needed at lot of concentration for Ifurita. Finally, after many failure, she succeed to send the four girls in another dimension.

''I hope they are on El Hazard.''

''I am home !'' Said Eimi, closing the door behind her.

''Eimi ! I hope you had fun with your friends !''

''Yeah...A lot of fun !''

In fact, Eimi annoyed everyone with her rules and nobody liked her, but she preferred said nothing to her mothers.

''They will just make the situation worst.'' Thought Eimi. ''Stupids brats...I hope I will become their class president...''

One of the brat was close to the house. He pointing the house to a strange man.

''This is here Ifurita coming. She is nice with us, but her new daughter and that chick with her are two bitches.''

''Thank for the information. Here your 400 yens.''

The kid leave, happy. The man looked the house before leave too.

''Now I know where you lives Ifurita. I don't know what do with you, but at least I know where you are !''

Two days had passed. In the morning, one car stopped next to Kawai's house. Tenchi, Hiwa and Sasami down from the car. Hiwa didn't feel good.

''I am sorry Tenchi and Sasami...'' Said a ill Hiwa. ''I spoiled our vacation...''

''That not your fault.'' Said Tenchi. ''You didn't seafood was that bad for you. Go sleep and me and Sasami will unload the car.''

''Too bad the vacation in the beach are already finished...I wanted skinny dipping with you brother...'' Sasami said lovely.

''Hum...Sasami...Looks behind you.''

Sasami turned her head and saw two old women and they didn't seem having appreciate what they had heard.

''My god...They are brother and sister !'' Said one of the furious old women.

''We should call the police !'' Said the other.

''Huh...We are not blood related !'' Lied Sasami.

''Oh...That different !'' Smiled the first old woman.

''Sleeping with his no-blood brother is normal !'' Agreed the second old woman.

After empty their suitcases, Tenchi went comfort Hiwa in her bed while Sasami used the phone to call Misao.

''Hmm...Nobody in Misao's home. I guess she is somewhere with Rumiya. Well, maybe that would be better if I sat rest comfort Hiwa...''

Sasami went to the lounge. Mihoshi watched the TV already.

''Oh no. Not that boring commercial again...They past it a hundred times since yesterday...''

In the TV, Sasami saw one animator and a woman she never saw before but seemed familiar.

''That strange...Her purple hair remind me something...''

''Aeka Takada and her three friends are missing since two days.'' The animator said. ''Channel Tokyo-6 decided to help the family in the research because we have a heart of gold. And also because Mrs Takada gives to us a check really interesting.''

''What ?'' Said Sasami. ''BROTHER ! COMING ! AEKA IS MISSING !''

''My poor Aeka...Maybe she was kidnapped by a rapist ! Or maybe she leave because of me ! Aeka, I promise I will never sexually harassed in the bath !''

''That not illegal ?'' Asked the animator.

''Only when this is mother on daughter.''

''I hope she will return for our marriage.'' Amagasaki said, suddenly appeared next to Misaki. ''That would be strange if I marry Aeka when she is not here.''

''Shut up dumb guy ! Maybe that your fault if Aeka is missing !''

Sasami and Tenchi were open-mouthed.

''Aeka...is missing...'' Said Sasami.

''Is...Is that guy is human ?'' Asked Tenchi.

''I don't get that commercial.'' Said Mihoshi. ''I don't understand what is the product.''

''Maybe I can do sometimes.'' Thought Sasami. ''I still have my magical baton...But...But I cannot being a magical girl again...No after what happened to Ryo-Ohki...''

She remember perfectly the incident. She was 13 years old. She was practically retired of magical girl business, but sometimes she transformed just for fun. This day, she was on the roof of a building with Ryo-Ohki.

''That what a like the much...Flying to others building. Even I never know I can do this.''

''The magical baton gives you new power when you want.'' Answered Ryo-Ohki. ''By the way, I have a joke. What is the difference between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z ?''

''I don't know.''

''Dragon Ball is good while Dragon Ball Z is as good as a movie Z !Hahahaha''

''I don't get the joke. Stop laugh Ryo-Ohki this is annoying.''

Ryo-Ohki continues stopped laugh...In fact, this is the last thing he ever did. He laughed so much than he dead.

''Hahahha...Argh.''

''Ryo-Ohki...RYO-OHKI !''

That day would be in Sasami's mind forever.

''Poor Ryo-Ohki...'' Thought Sasami. ''I was not able to save us...But...But I should return as a magical girl to found Aeka ! I will not let another person die so insignificant again !''

Meanwhile, on Jurailhelm, Misao was took her morning bath when someone coming behind her.

''Good morning Misao...'' Smiled Ramia.

''Huh...Hello...''

Misao didn't know what think about Ramia. Rumiya told her what happened with Ramia and that she was now not evil. Still, for Misao, Ramia was still a manipulated bitch and she was a bit afraid.

''So when this is lives with us ?'' Asked Ramia. ''You are really a nice girl. I will like share Rumiya with you...''

''Yeah...''

That was another thing Misao didn't know what thinking. Even if Tsunami was the first girl she found attractive, she was a bit uncomfortable about the notion of a harem, even if all the girls loved each other. She was surprised the situation was normal for Ramia and Tsunami. Rumiya was a bit uncomfortable, but only because Misao was uncomfortable.

''Next times, Tsunami should took a bath with us. You see, I never realized girls could be attractive for me until I saw her naked. And you are gorgeous too...''

Ramia placed her arms around Misao and hugged her. Misao blushed. She felt Ramia's chest on her back and Ramia touched her boobs.

''You are not flat for a teenager...''

''Huh...Thank you...But I don't really care about the size of my chest...''

''Yes. What is important is what the man you love do with this. Do you think Rumiya would like playing with my boobs ?''

Misao turned her head and blushing when she saw a naked Ramia. For some reason, she found the woman attractive.

''Probably...'' Answered Misao.

''Good.'' Smiled Ramia. ''I am sure Rumiya will like playing with your. They are cute.''

''Thank you.'' Smiled a timid Misao.

After she finished her bath, Misao meet Rumiya in the corridor.

''Hello Misao.'' Smiled the teenager. ''What do you want to do tonight ?''

''Well...I miss earth...And...I think Misa wants to do something...So we can go on earth and stopping the crime like usual.''

''No problem.''

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pixy Misa, with Rumiya as a bird on her shoulder, walked in the street looking for a crime. People who saw her immediately recognized her.

''Not her again ! I hope it have no crime today, she would make the situation worst again.''

''Once, I asked help to her. That was the worst idea I ever had !''

''I hate her custom. My boyfriend always look at her.''

''People love me so much !'' Said a proud Misa. ''I have a big fan club !''

''I don't think so.'' Sighted Rumiya.

''Misa !'' Cried a voice behind the couple.

They turned their head and they saw Sasami in her Pretty Sammy's custom.

''Pretty Sammy...'' Smiled Misa. ''Long time no see...''

''I thought you didn't want being a magical girl.'' Asked Rumiya.

''That temporary.'' Explained Sasami. ''A girl I knew, Aeka Takada, is missing and I want found her.''

''Missing...That interesting...'' Said Misa. '' I would like help you.''

''Why not ?'' Smiled Sasami to her former enemy. ''If you promise being wise.''

''I promise I would don't doing something stupid.'' Said Misa.

''Again.'' Rumiya said.

''So what do we do ?'' Asked Misa, ignoring Rumiya's comment.

''I have no clue what happened to her. I was going to her house talking with her mother before I see you two.''

''That sound good.'' Said Misa.

During the two magical girl and the bird went to Takada's house, something happened in Ifurita's house. Fatora had just left with Eimi to go to an appointment with the doctor. Only two minutes later, someone

knocked on the door.

''I coming ! I coming !'' Said Ifurita.

When she opened the door, a man was before her. The man was Katsuhiko Jinnai, her former master. He smiled while Ifurita wasn't no afraid by his presence.

''Hello Mr Jinnai !'' Said with a smile Ifurita. ''I thought you was in jail.''

''I was in psychiatric hospital, but I soon discover as if I wanted left this place, I just had to said what the doctors wanted I said.''

''You are really smart ! You have probably a good job !''

''Yeah...I work in a fast-food, I live in a dirty apartment and my parents don't want see me because they believe I killed Nanami or sometimes like that. I am so lucky !''

''Indeed.'' Smiled Ifurita, which didn't get Jinnai was sarcastic. ''Personally, I work with interpol and I am in love with Fatora.''

''Fatora...'' Jinnai said angry. ''That bitch...''

''Why are you here Mr Jinnai ?''

''Well, I need money and I saw on TV that stranger woman with...one human I think...Anyway, that woman missed her daughter and she offers a big reward for the person who will found her daughter ! With this cash, I would finally have a descent life. I think I could found her with your power and your contact in police. Can you doing this for your old nice master ?''

''Of course ! But we cannot found her and her friends on earth. They are in El Hazard !''

Ifurita realized too late she said her secret. Jinnai frowned and looked suspiciously the Demon God.

''What do you said ? How they can be on El...I got this ! You send them in El Hazard !''

''I was forced...Aeka hate her fiancé and wished leave him...Please Mr Jinnai, said nothing to everyone...That a secret...''

''I am sorry Ifurita but you know as much I love justice ! What you did was horrible ! El Hazard could be very dangerous ! They are perhaps even dead now !''

''You are right...But Aeka knew about Fatora as Makoto...And she threat me with that...''

''This is not a excuse...I am very disappointed by you Ifurita !''

Ifurita was sad she disappointed Jinnai. Even now, she was Jinnai as a good master and that was hard for her remind all crime Jinnai's did.

''I am so sorry Mr Jinnai ! I am a bad Demon God !''

''Don't be so hard with you. You confess your fault after all. By the way, when Fatora and the little kid return ?''

''In 2 hours.''

''Good. Do you have a phone and a telephone book ?''

Meanwhile, Misaki was in the living room with Amagasaki and a few servants. She was crying.

''My poor daughter...I hope you are shame about this !''

''Why ? I did nothing !'' Asked Amagasaki. ''I am just a secondary character.''

A servant coming in the room.

''Mrs Takada, two women are outside and they said they are magical girl and want help you found Miss Aeka and her friends.''

''Wow ! I like magical girl ! They can come here !''

A moment later, the two magical girl coming in the room. The servant introduced them to his mistress.

''Mrs Takada, here Miss Pretty Sammy and Miss Pixy Misa.''

''They are so cute !'' Cried Misaki.

Before the two teenagers can do something, Misaki approached and hugged them. Misaki's hug was called killing hug for a good reason. She hugged Sammy and Misa so much than they was practically suffocated when Misaki released her.

''Her hug is dangerous !'' Said Misa.

''I am glad she is not my mother.'' Said Sammy.

''The cute bird !'' Said Misaki when she noticed Rumiya's presence. ''I love bird !''

Misaki took Rumiya of Misa's shoulder and she hugged him. She had placed the bird between her boobs and that make Rumiya nosebleed.

''What is the problem bird ?'' Asked Misaki. ''Is the bird ill ?''

''Come on Ru.'' Misa teased. ''You should be accustomed now.''

''I don't want know why he should.'' Said Sammy. '' Anyway, Mrs Takada. If we are here this is because we want found your missing girl Aeka.''

''Thank you.'' Smiled Misaki. ''And that would be perfect if you found her friends too. They family want my money.''

''And they don't even care about the girls.'' Amagasaki said angry. ''I hate the kind of people who prefer money over people.''

When they saw Amagasaki, the trio because afraid.

''What is that ?'' Asked Rumiya.

''A monster !'' Cried Misa. ''Don't worry, I can use my magic against monster !''

''I am not a monster. I am a man.'' Amagasaki frowned.

''Can you prove it ?'' Asked Sammy.

''I can take off my pants and my underwear.''

''DON'T DO THIS !'' Shouted everyone in the room.

''We trust you !'' Said both Misa and Sammy in the same time.

Suddenly, the phone rand. A servant took the phone and past this to Misaki.

''Hello...What...YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER ?'' Cried a happy Misaki. ''Where are you ? What is your name ?...Katsuhiko Jinnai...''

When they heard the name Katsuhiko Jinnai, both Misa and Sammy were open-mouthed. After she knew the address of her interlocutor, Misaki hung up

''Someone know where my sweet Aeka is ! I go see him immediately !''

''Can I go with you ?'' Asked Sammy.

''And me ?'' Asked Misa as well.

''Why not ?'' Smiled Misaki.

Discretely, Sammy talked with Misa and Rumiya.

''If this is the Jinnai we know, I wonder how he knows where is Aeka.''

''Maybe he kidnapped her ?'' Suggested Misa.

''That too simple.'' Said Rumiya. ''This guy prefer complicate plan.''

In Ifurita's house, Jinnai was full happy.

''Mrs Takada will go here. I will be rich !''

''That good Mr Jinnai.''

Sadly for Jinnai, sometimes ruined his plan. The door opened and Fatora and Eimi went in the hall.

''That funny. I thought your appointment was today.'' Fatora said to her daughter. ''I wonder how I do this error.''

''You just wanted see the nurse !'' Yelled Eimi.

''Fatora ! Guess who is with me !'' Said a happy Ifurita.

''Shit...'' Jinnai said.

Jinnai wanted leave, but Ifurita took his arm. Fatora went in the kitchen. When she saw Jinnai, she become angry. Before Ifurita can said something, Fatora run to them and punch Jinnai on his face.

''Why this jerk is here ?'' Shouted Fatora angry.''

''Oh no Fatora...He is asleep now...''

''I don't care ! Answer my question !''

'Well...Promise you will no get angry...''

Ifurita explained all the situation to her lover, including Aeka and her friends were now in El Hazard. The Demon God was surprised Fatora smiled.

''Good job Ifurita ! Now I will get a lot of money !''

''Are you sure ? Maybe the mother would be angry towards me.''

''Why ? You just did what bitch Aeka wanted. That not your fault.''

''What happen here ?''Asked Eimi. ''Who is that guy on the floor ?''

''Eimi, today mother would have a lot of money ! What do you want ?''

''A normal mother and a normal father.''

Ten minutes later, Misaki knocked on the door, followed by the magical girls, the bird and Amagasaki. Fatora opened the door.

''Hello. My name is Fatora Mizuhara.''

''Funny.'' Said Misaki. ''You seems familiar.''

''That..Because...You probably know my twin Makoto.''

''Makoto ! I hate him !''

''Me too. He is such a pervert jerk. Once, he wanted saw me naked because he found he very attractive.''

''Poor girl.'' Misaki said sadly. ''So, where is Mr Jinnai ? He knows where my daughter is.''

''Went in the living room. That a long story and...Oh ! You are accompanied...Hello Misa and Sammy.''

''Hello...'' Said Sammy who seemed not happy see Fatora again.

''Hello Fatora !'' Said a happy Misa. ''Do you have idea for a foursome ? This is for Ru.''

''Hey !'' Said the poor bird.

In the living room, Ifurita explained all the situation. Misaki was sit on a chair but after Ifurita had finished, she leave up, angry.

''So you send my poor Aeka in another dimension ?''

''Yeah..but...'' Said Ifurita intimidated. ''But that was what Aeka wished...Because she hates her future husband...''

''That trust...You are a victim here, like my poor Aeka ! All happen because of him !''

''Why everyone said that my fault ?'' Asked Amagasaki. ''I do nothing.''

''Yeah, you are an useless character.'' Said Misa.

''So, can you make Aeka and her friends return here ?'' Asked Misaki.

''Sadly, I think I should go in El Hazard researching her.'' Ifurita said. ''Sorry about that.''

''Okay. Go in El Hazard found my daughter and you will have the money.''

''WHAT ?'' Shouted Fatora. ''I don't want go in El Hazard ! I just want the money !''

''This is that or nothing.'' Misaki said.

''THIS IS MY MONEY !'' Said angry voice.

Jinnai went in the living room and everyone paid attention to him. Especially the magical girl.

''Jinnai !'' Shouted both Misa and Sasami.

''Who is that guy ?'' Asked Misaki.

''I am Katsuhiko Jinnai. The man who called you.''

''Don't paid attention.'' Fatora said. ''This guy was in a asylum. All he said make no sense !''

''Shut up !'' Shouted Jinnai to the lesbian. ''I know where is Aeka. She was send in another dimension by the Demon God Ifurita.''

''See ?'' Pointed out Fatora. ''That make no sense !''

''I am confuse...'' Said the hot mom.

To make thing more confuse, two person suddenly appear in the living room by magic: Tsunami and Ramia.

''Hello everyone.'' Tsunami said with a smiles. ''Oh. Hello Pretty Sammy.''

''Tsunami ? What are you doing here ? And...with Ramia ?'' Asked Pretty Sammy.

She knew about Ramia being more gentle, Misao and Rumiya explained the situation to her, but she was still uncomfortable see her former enemy.

''We are here about the marriage.'' Said Ramia. ''Me and Tsunami think our relation is good so far. We have no problem share you Rumiya. Now, the only problem if Rumiya and Misao are ready for the marriage.''

''What ?'' Said Sammy. ''Misa, what is this story about marriage ?''

''Ru will be with me, Tsunami and Ramia. Isn't wonderful ?''

''That a long story...'' Rumiya said embarrassed.

''Hey !'' Said Eimi. ''You cannot having many women ! This is illegal !''

''Shut up.'' Said Ramia to Eimi. ''This is my brother's decision.''

''He is your brother too ?''

Misaki didn't paid attention to the newcomer and talked with Ifurita while Fatora and Jinnai was insulting each other.

''So your weapon can send we in El Hazard ?''

''Yes, but I have difficult to make this happen..''

''I can help us.'' Said Tsunami, which have heard the conversation. ''Can I have your weapon ?''

''Sure.''

Tsunami took the weapon and examined it during a few seconds.

''I don't know that technology but I can trying with my magic.''

Tsunami put magic on the weapon. The weapon reacted badly. In only a few seconds, a blue ray surrounded the weapon and then a explosion happened in the room. Then, the weapon and everyone in the room, Ifurita, Fatora, Eimi, Jinnai, Misaki, Amagasaki, Sammy, Misa, Rumiya, Ramia and Tsunami were vanished.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Rumiya wake up, he was lying on grass, next to a forest. Two familiar figures were in front him.

''Finally you wake up Ru !'' Smiled Misa.

''Rumiya, are you alright ?'' Said a worried Misao.

''Yes Misa and Misao...I am...Wait a minute...How...How can you be in the place ?'' Shouted Rumiya, surprised.

''I don't know.'' Explained the human teenager. '' When I wake up, Misa was next to me.''

''Isn't that wonderful ?'' Smiled Misa. ''I can have a threesome with my two favorite people now !''

Before Misao or Rumiya replied, they heard a cry.

''What is that ?'' Asked Misao.

''This come from this direction.'' Answered Rumiya.

In a few meters later, Sasami cried after saw herself in her magical girl custom.

''Who are you ?'' Asked Sasami.

''I am Pretty Sammy !''

''But..But I am Pretty Sammy !''

''Wow ! You are both cute !'' Misaki said, before she hugging the girls with her killing hug.

''Two Sasami...That strange Ramia, isn't ?'' Tsunami said to her friends.

''Yes. Jinnai, explain that !''

Jinnai was behind the two women, back against a rock. He seemed be bored to be back in El Hazard.

''If I remember correctly, me, Nanami, Mr Fujisawa and son of bitch get different power after being send in El Hazard...I guess that their power...They are separate now.''

''Son of bitch ?'' Tsunami said. ''Wow ! It had a dog with you ! Is he cute ?''

''I wonder what could be worst.'' Said Amagasaki, which nobody care about.

''Wow Sasami ! You are separate two !'' Shouted a happy Misa after she saw her friend.

A few meters later, Fatora, Ifurita and Eimi watched the landscape.

''I didn't remember El Hazard was so wonderful.''

''Well, I guess go in your born country is a good vacation destination.'' Smiled Fatora.

''She is born here ? I hate this place already.'' Said Eimi.

''So, where we go now ?'' Fatora asked to her lover.

''I would like see Makoto and her friends again.''

''Yeah. A guy who looks like me cannot be uninterested.''

''I feel sorry for this guy.'' Eimi said.

''You are here !'' Misao said behind the trio. ''Can you coming with me ? The others want discuss about the situation.''

Five minutes later, everyone was sit on rock and talked about what they should do.

''First, we should choice a commander.'' Said Sasami.

''I agree with myself.'' Said Pretty Sammy.

''Well, I would have no problem being the commander.'' Jinnai smiled.

''Hey ! Why you would be the commander ?''Fatora said furiously.

''I am the only person who know this place !''

''No.'' Fatora replied. ''Ifurita knows El Hazard as well ! She would be a good commander !''

''Oh yes !'' Tsunami said. ''She is so nice.''

''And she is cute !'' Misaki said.

''W...What ! Are you crazy ?'' Jinnai said. ''Ifurita would be dead now if I had not been her master.''

''Shut up evil criminal !'' Ramia said.

''What ? You call me criminal, you who created Misa to defeat Tsunami !''

What Jinnai said surprised everyone who doesn't know Ramia was the woman behind Misa and that including Ramia herself.

''How...How dare you inventing that horrible story !'' Ramia cried. ''Take that !''

Ramia punched Jinnai on his face, which make Fatora laughed because she knew the true.

''I know Ramia and I am sure she would never do sometimes like that !'' Tsunami said.

''By the way, who was the person who transform you into Misa ?'' Sasami asked to her friend.

''Huh...An evil sorcerer...'' Misao said.

''She was called Naga but I kick her ass and she would never do sometimes evil again !'' Misa said.

''About who should be the commander. I think we should vote about it.'' Suggested Rumiya.

''Good idea cute boy !'' Misaki said. ''I will hugging y...OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT ?''

Many Bugroms coming from the forest and looked the group. They talked between them.

''I knew this odors were familiar. This is Ifurita and Jinnai !''

''They are with new friends ! We should said welcome to them !''

The Bugroms advanced towards the group and Misaki panicked.

''Oh my god they are so ugly !'' Misaki said. ''Ugly creatures are pure evil ! TV learn me about it !''

Instinctively, Misaki jump in front the Bugroms and punching one of them. Surprisingly, that work and the Bugrom was injured. The others Bugroms looked Misaki, afraid by the woman.

''H...How she can does that ?'' Asked Misao.

''I think she is now strongest.'' Rumiya said.

Misaki was happy about her new powers and started kick the others Bugroms. Ifurita get sad and trying stopped Misaki.

''No ! Don't do this ! They are my friends !''

''Hey...I have an idea...'' Thought Jinnai.

Since everyone watched the Bugroms. Nobody care about Jinnai and he escapes in the forest easily. In the same times, the Bugroms run away and that make Misaki happy.

''You see ? I win against evil !''

''Both they does nothing wrong !'' Pretty Sammy said.

''Next time you fight against evil, make sure they are evil.'' Sasami said.

Ifurita was said and crying. Fatora comfort her.

''Don't worry Ifurita. I am sure the Bugroms are okay.''

''Poor Bugroms...They are so nice...Right, Mr Jinnai ?...Mr Jinnai ?''

In the forest, the Bugroms talked about the attack.

''I don't understand. Why that purple hair person attacked us ?''

''Maybe she was just afraid by us ?''

''Yeah. Maybe you are right.''

''No you aren't !'' Said a voice behind them.

They turned them heard and they saw their former master, Jinnai. They were happy see him again.

''Master ! Where you was since all this time !''

''I was prisoner of those evil person ! And they corrupted Ifurita ! Where is Queen Diva ? I should talk with her immediately. This is important !''

A few meters later, a mysterious child watched the Bugroms and Jinnai. Nobody seemed notice he was here.

''Interesting...Master Galus will like know this.''

After knew Jinnai was missing, the group decide they should prevent people. Ifurita remember where was princess Rune's castle and everyone follow her.

''Are you sure this is in this direction ?'' Asked Tsunami.

''Sure.''

''Ifurita, can you send me and Tsunami on Jurailhelm ?'' Asked Ramia. ''After all, Tsunami is the queen and without her trouble can happen.''

''Sorry, but that hard to me do this. I prefer using my magic can everyone would want return on Earth.''

''So you can do this after we prevent this princess Rune.''

''Hey ! I will not come back until I found my Aeka !''

Meanwhile, the teenagers talked together.

''So...What about the marriage ?'' Asked Pretty Sammy.

''What ?'' Said Misao.

''Yeah. Ramia and Tsunami talked about that. Remember ?'' Sasami said.

''Well...That complicated...'' Rumiya blushed.

''Oh ! I can explain all !'' Misa said.

Misa told the true. Of course, she added some scene who never happen.

''And then after that big orgy, Rumiya said yes. Misao was happy and she had sex with me.''

''WHAT ?'' Cried both Sasami and Sammy.

''That not what happened !'' Rumiya said.

''How I can have sex with you ? We are only separate since one hour.''

''By masturbation !''

''Misao, how can you want share Rumiya with Ramia ?'' Asked Sasami. ''I know she is not evil now, but she used you !''

''Well...She is nice now...''

''And she is so hot !'' Misa explained.

''I guess if you have no problem that okay.'' Sammy said.

''I wonder if you would be still separate when we will return on earth.'' Rumiya said.

''Hey that would have be a problem if people see two me.'' Sasami said. ''I will think about that problem.''

Meanwhile, in a castle who seemed abandoned, a young blue kid entered and walked during a moment. He stopped before stairs. A man was on the first floor, in front the stairs.

''Do you found sometimes interesting Nahato ?'' Asked the man.

''Yes master Galus. Jinnai, the guy who commanded the Bugroms is return !''

''Hmm...That can ruined the peace behind the Bugroms and the humans. Good...That really good...Nahato, goes in Florestica and make sure war coming !''

''Okay master but before...Can I have a kiss ?''

''Of course ! You deserves it !''

Galus down the stairs but he quickly slipped and he fell on the floor.

''Master...Nobody fell like you ! You are a genius and this is why I love me !''

''I know...I am so perfect !''

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After one hour of walking, the group finally arrived in Florestica.

''Welcome in Florestica !'' Smiled Ifurita, pointed the castle with her finger. ''The castle is over there.''

''Why some several houses seem destroyed ?'' Asked Sasami.

Effectively, many houses were in bad condition. More strange, the streets were deserted.

''Ifurita, is the city was like this before ?'' Asked Rumiya. ''If that not the case probably sometimes bad happened.''

''Hum...Late me think about that...Hum...''

Before Ifurita can think about the situation, some people who saw the group through their window, left their home and approached Fatora.

''Mr Makoto ! You should do sometimes to definitively defeat Kalia !''

''Talk seriously with your wifes !''

''Hey...I have no idea what you are talking about ! I am not...!''

''Mr Makoto...Since when do you have it ?''

''Hey ! What are you looking ?''

''Are...Are you become a female ?''

''I AM NOT MAKOTO !'' Shouted a furious Fatora.

This revelation surprised all the resident of Florestica present in the scene. At this moment, someone recognized Ifurita.

''Ifurita ! The Demon God number 1 !''

''Oh no ! She will kill you !''

''If I remember correctly, she was good. She can help us against Kalia !''

''Who is Kalia ?'' Asked the Demon God.

''A Demon God ! She is pure evil !''

''Another Demon God ?'' Said Fatora. ''I thought Ifurita was the only Demon God !''

''An evil Demon God ! That interesting !'' Misa said. '' Me and my friends Sammy can help ! We have magical power !''

''That a good idea Misa.'' Smiled Sammy.

''Me and Ramia can help as well.'' Tsunami said.

''I have no problem Tsunami.'' Said Ramia.

People start being happy. Fatora quickly understand she can took advantage of the situation.

''Lady and gentlemen, I introduced myself badly. My name is Fatora Mizuhara and I am from Makoto family. I was unhappy because, you know, I look like Makoto and everyone mistake we since we are kid so that annoying us. I coming here with my friends after heard something bad happened in this country ! We just didn't know what exactly was the bad thing ! I promise we will stop Kalia for ever !''

Happy, everyone applauded the group of strangers and shouted Fatora's name many times. In the crowd, some guy talked with his friend.

''How she can heard about the problem if she is from Makoto's family ? I thought Makoto coming from another dimension.''

''She is cute so that mean she cannot liar !''

''Mother Fatora, is that really necessary ?'' Asked Eimi.

''Of course ! I did that to meet the princess. Now she should talk with us since we are the new heroes in the town.''

''I thought you just wanted people found you wonderful.'' Sighted Eimi.

In the throne room, princess Rune was sit on her throne, worrying about her friends.

''Makoto, the priestesses run after Kalia since three hour...Maybe sometimes about happened to her.

''Don't worry my love. Afura, Shayla and Qawool know how fight against Kalia.''

Qawool was the new priestess of water. Miz was now married to Fujisawa and they leave to Miz's hometown. They still visiting Florestica on occasion.

''Too bad Fujisawa and Miz are not here to help us against Kalia...I really thought we definitively defeat her the last time...I am a bad princess...''

''No you aren't. If that was the case, I would not do this.''

Makoto kissing Rune on her lips and she liked this. They were broken when Londs coming in the room. The couple blushed and stopped the kiss.

''Princess Rune..Sorry if I coming in a bad time...I have a message...''

''That not your fault. What is the message ?''

''A group is outside and want talk with you. One of the girls pretend to be Ifurita, the missing Demon God, others girls said they are magical girl, another looks like Mr Makoto and said she is from his family...Oh and a young girl said her mothers are crazy...''

''WHAT !'' Cried both Rune and Makoto.

''Ifurita...Here ?'' Rune said.

''A girl looks like me...Magical girl ?...I think we should talk with them.''

''Yes. Especially if the girl is really Ifurita, she can help against Kalia. Oh, and warns Alielle and Nanami. That can interest them.''

A few minutes later, Alielle and Nanami coming in the throne room. Nanami asked why Rune wanted her, but before the princess can talk, the group entered the room. When they saw Fatora, they were surprise how much she looked like a female version of Makoto. Ifurita was happy see Makoto and Rune again. She run towards the couple and hugged her.

''Makoto ! Rune !'' Smiled Ifurita.

''Ifurita...Long time no see...'' Rune said.

''Where were you ?'' Asked Makoto.

''I was on earth ! I like your homeworld Makoto. Especially porn.''

Both Makoto and Nanami blushed when Ifurita said it and they preferred don't know how Ifurita discovered pornography.

''Who..Who are your friends ?'' Nanami said to Ifurita.

''Oh. Here Fatora, my lover ! The little girl is my adoptive daughter Eimi ! The others are...I don't know.''

''I think that would be better if I explain the situation.'' Fatora said.

Fatora told all the story and of course she changed some thing. In her version, Ramia does nothing evil and Jinnai was really more nasty. After she finished, Rune was afraid by what Jinnai could do with the Bugroms.

''That not good if Jinnai is with the Bugroms.'' Rune said. ''They became our friends but with Jinnai returns...''

''My brother is so dumb and despicable.'' Complained an angry Nanami.

''I agree ! He tried make people believe I am as evil as him !'' Agreed Ramia.

''After Kalia, Jinnai...We are not lucky.'' Alielle said.

''Who is Kalia ?'' Both Sasami and Sammy in the same time.

''That a long story.'' Rune said. ''I guess that my turn explain what happen during 6 years. At first, we didn't know you and Jinnai were missing. We only learn Jinnai stolen a dangerous weapon and that was really not a good new.''

_In the throne room, Rune talked with Londs and Dr. Schtalubaugh._

_''Not only the Bugroms have Ifurita, but they have now another dangerous weapon. At least Ifurita was to nice to be a real danger...But that not the case with the weapon...'' Rune said scary. ''If only you have a weapon to protect us...''_

_''Princess...I have an idea...'' Said the old man. ''Recently, I discovers sometimes in my books...Ifurita is not the first and only Demon God. She is the perfect Demon God, at least according to my book. Before her, it have a prototype called Kalia. I don't know exactly where she is but my book gives me some clues .''_

_''Perfect ! Kalia will be our defense against the Bugroms !''_

_''Princess, I am not sure if this is a good idea.'' Said Londs._

_''The situation is serious !'' Rune said. ''We don't have choice !''_

''If only I had listen Londs...I am so stupid...''

''That not your fault princess.'' Londs said. ''You didn't know Jinnai was vanished from El Hazard.''

''That was still a bad idea...After a month we found Kalia in a mountain. During this month, the Bugroms did nothing against us. I thought that was because they prepared an invasion, but in fact they were busy trying found Jinnai and Ifurita...When Kalia went in the castle, she seemed normal at the first...''

_In the palace gardens, Kalia looked the floors. Makoto and Rune approached her._

_''So Kalia do you like your new house ?'' Asked Rune._

_''Yes princess. Everyone is so nice with me. I will like protecting this place !''_

_''I am glad you said it.'' Smiled Makoto. ''But if you fight against Ifurita, don't try kill her please. She is not evil.''_

_''Not problem. I understand Ifurita's situations and I never kill someone for fun.''_

_One week later, the situation changed. Londs show to Rune some worrying numbers._

_''Princess, in only one week, it have in the city 150% more steals, 67% more death threat and many destruction.''_

_''My god ! Kalia doesn't do her job correctly !''_

_''Especially 99% of the crime are caused by Kalia.''_

_''What ? Kalia is...''_

_Rune didn't finish her sentence. Both her and Londs learn nose coming from the corridor and after a few seconds Kalia went in the room with the priestesses._

_''Princess, we found Kalia trying destroyed house !'' Miz said angry._

_''I did that to protect the city ! If the house is destroyed, the Burgroms cannot coming and destroyed the house !''_

_''That the stupidest thing I ever heard !'' Afura said. ''You are the second most stupid female I ever see !''_

_''Who is the first ?'' Shayla said a bit angry._

_''Calm down. Maybe that just a misunderstanding...''Makoto said. ''Kalia, you should stop it. Maybe you don't understand but...''_

_''Do you suggest I am a moron ?'' Cried Kalia. ''Oh I see ! We hate I make this place a heaven !''_

_''That place was a heaven before you coming !'' Miz said._

_''SHUT UP !'' Shouted the Demon God._

_Kalia was really angry. Everyone was afraid what an angry Demon God could do. But instead attacked with her weapon, Kalia went in the window and escape._

''You didn't heard about Kalia until two week when...''

''Excuse me princess but I think I can told this part of the story.'' Nanami said.

''No problem Nanami.''

''So two weeks later I was in the forest with my best friend Alielle. We did something innocent like every friends did.''

_Nanami was lying on the grass, naked. Alielle was lying on Nanami, naked as well._

_''Wow ! I didn't know lying naked in the forest was so funny !''_

_''Yes. But that not as funny as my favorite game.'' Smiled Alielle. _

_''What is this ?''_

_''Scissoring...'' _

_''That sound funny...Can we play ?''_

_''Oh yes ! And...NANAMI ! BUGROMS !''_

_Before the girls can do something, they were surrounded by the giant insects._

_''Nanami...I am scary...''_

_''I hope they are all female...''_

_The Bugroms talked with Nanami which understand all they said. _

_''Alielle...The Bugroms want I go with them talking with Queen Diva...Their intention are not bad...''_

_''Are...Are you sure ?''_

_''Yes. And that something to do with Kalia...I think I should go with them.''_

_''I go with you. I don't want miss my best friend !''_

_Later, Nanami and Alielle were in front Queen Diva._

_''Nanami...Long time no see...Do you know where is your brother and Ifurita ?''_

_''No...No... Why ?''_

_''They went stoles a weapon and since it they are missing. Even more, recently a Demon God called Kalia coming here and she had fun killed my poor children ! Do you know here ?''_

_''Yes...Sadly...We heard my brother stolen a weapon so we thought that was a good idea free Kalia...''_

_''SO THAT YOUR FAULT IF KALIA KILLED MANY BUGROMS !''_

_''No exactly...She is uncontrollable and...she can kill us as well !...Majesty, I have an idea...What do you think about an alliance ?''_

_''Alliance ?...''_

''After I explained my idea, Queen Diva agreed with me. Together, humans and Bugroms fight against the Demon God. During the battle, Kalia fell into a crevasse and we didn't see her until today...We thought she was dead...And since it Bugroms and humans live in peace.''

''But now Jinnai is return I am afraid what he can do.'' Rune said.

''Don't worry !'' Sammy said. ''If something bad happen, we can help !''

''Yeah ! I would like fight against a Demon God !'' Misa said happy.

''I don't think that funny Misa.'' Rumiya sighted.

''You are really nice.'' Smiled Rune.

''My poor little Aeka.'' Misaki said. ''Maybe that bitch called Kalia kill her !''

''I promise I will do all I can to found your daughter.'' Rune said.

'''Thank you.'' Smiled Misaki.

Suddenly, the door opened and Afura and Shayla went in the room.

''That your fault if we miss Kalia !'' Afura said.

''I am sure Qawoor will agree with me. That was your fault and...Oh my god what is that !''

Actually, Shayla saw Amagasaki and mistake him with a monster. She run in front him and she gives him a punch. He fell to the ground.

''I save the day again ! You see Makoto ! Makoto, why do you have boobs ?''

''That a long story.'' Smiled Fatora.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Queen Diva was really surprising when she saw some Bugroms were back with Jinnai. She didn't know what thinking about the return of a human she liked. Maybe even more than she thought.

''Mr Jinnai ! I believe you was dead ! Where were you since all this time ?''

''Ifurita accidentally send me on earth and also accidentally make me return in El Hazard...That a long story...''

''Where is Ifurita ? I don't see her.''

''An evil bitch who looks like Makoto corrupted her and she is now with the humans ! We should do something against them before they attack us !''

''Oh don't worry.'' Queen Diva smiled. ''Bugrom and human are now in peace. It have no chance that happen.''

''W...WHAT ? A..And you dream conquerer El Hazard !''

''I wanted this because I thought that was the best solution to make my children happy, but I discovered they are more happy when they are friends with human than when they fight.''

Jinnai was disillusioned. Now Diva was friend with humans, he could not conquerer El Hazard. His chance to took revenge of people who hated, especially Fatora and Makoto, was dead. But then he remember something who could result in Diva change her mind.

''If the humans are Bugroms's friends, why a human attacked your children today ?''

''What ?''

''Ask to the Bugrom who coming with me. They were attacked by a human !''

Diva was shocked. She turn her head and asking to the Bugroms and they said what had happen. Jinnai smiled.

''You see ? The humans are not your friends !''

''B...But this is only a human who did it. Not all...''

''Yeah...but...but...This woman deserve a punishment ! If the humans are your friends, they would have no problem you judge a human who attacked the Bugroms !''

''Well...I guess you are right. Tomorrow, I will talk with princess Rune about it. You can come if you want.''

''Great. I still have a chance the peace ends.'' Thought Jinnai.

In Rune's castle, the new arrivals was an attraction. Since they were hungry, everyone talked around a table.

''So when I saw that awful insect I kick them ass !'' Misaki said proudly.

''Mrs Takada that not right !'' Rune said. ''The Bugroms are our friends ! You should not kick someone just because you found him or her ugly.''

''I hope my dumb brother will don't turn them evil.'' Nanami said.

''I agree with the princess.'' Afura said. ''After all, kicking Shayla all the time would be boring after a moment.''

''Why do you hate me so much Afura ?'' Shalya shouted. ''Are you jealous ?''

''Sorry Shayla but you lost all chance I found you intelligent after heard that took you 3 years old before

realized your servant were missing.''

'' I thought they were just go shopping each day I coming in the temple ! Everyone can does that mistake ! Qawoor, do you agree with me ?''

''Well...I guess that possible...''

''The servants are your responsibility ! The rules make it perfectly clear. When the servants are missing, you report it. Do you agree with me Qawoor ?''

''Huh...Yes...''

''Shut up with your dumb rules ! Who cares about rules ?''

''Me !'' Said Eimi happy.

Afura turn her head and see Eimi which was behind her.

''Oh...You...You are Ifurita's adoptive daughter, right ?''

''I don't like her and Fatora. Can you be my mother ?''

''W...What ?'' Afura said. ''B...But I cannot I have a lot of work and that would make your mothers sad !

''Speaking on her, where they are ?'' Asked Tsunami. ''I don't see them and the guy who looks like Fatora.''

''Oh no.'' Panicked Rune. ''Where are they ?''

In a room, Makoto talked with Ifurita and Fatora.

''Nobody has this bedroom so you can sleep here.'' Makoto said. ''In fact, it have many bedroom free. I don't understand you was so worried about don't have a bedroom.''

''Oh...I was more worried about another thing...'' Fatora smiled. ''Makoto, do you ever thinking about having sex with yourself ?''

''What ? Fatora, I don't understand. I thought you was lesbian.''

''You make me turn into bi ! Come on, that could be interesting !''

''Sorry, I am engaged with princess Rune. That would not fair cheating her.''

''Oh so you will do if you was not engaged with Rune ?''

''That...That not what I said !'' Blushed the boy.

''Makoto, why you don't want having sex with me ?'' Ifurita said sadly. ''You don't like me ?''

''No...No Ifurita...I...I huh...''

Makoto doesn't know what said. Suddenly, someone joined the group.

''Makoto ! Ura finished sleep !...Ifurita ! Huh...Why girl looks like Makoto ?''

''A talking cat ?'' Fatora said.

''Yes. Her name is Ura.'' Makoto smiled. ''She is my cat.''

''I hate cat ! Go away !''

Fatora kicked Ura. Makoto was furious when he saw it. He took Ura in his hands and hugged the cat.

''Poor Ura...'' Makoto said before looking at Fatora furiously. '' I really don't like your attitude and I have bad opinion about people who hate sweet innocent cats !''

Makoto leaves the bedroom and he meet Rune in the corridor.

''Makoto. You was here !''

''Yes. I was just show to Ifurita and Fatora them bedroom.''

''Is..Is something happen ?'' Rune frowned.

''Nothing.''

''Makoto protecting Ura against evil bitch !''

''I don't care about a moron who like cats !'' Shouted Fatora.

''But Fatora. I thought you liked pussy.'' Said Ifurita.

''I see.'' Smiled Rune, now sure Makoto did nothing with the two girls.

After Makoto and Rune leaves, Ifurita and Fatora meets another couple: Alielle and Nanami.

''Oh. Another lesbians couple.'' Smiled Fatora.

''I am not lesbian !'' Said Nanami angry. ''We are just friends !''

''Why do you took her hand like she was your lover ?'' Pointed out Fatora.

''That...That not your business ! Alielle, I am tired. I will go in the bedroom we share as best friends.''

Nanami leaves the group. Then Alielle approached Fatora and talked with a low voice.

''Nanami just doesn't want admit she loves girls.'' Explained Alielle. ''I think her parent hate homosexuality. You and Ifurita are really gorgeous.''

''Thank you.'' Fatora said. ''You are gorgeous too.''

''If you want, you can coming in my bedroom and took a bath with me and Nanami. I would like see your pussy.''

''You don't cats and Fatora said she hates it.''

''Ifurita, please don't talk when I talk serious think with someone.''

In the dining room, it still have a many people who eating food.

''The food is so good than I feel guilty.'' Misao said. ''It is like I took advantage of the situation.''

''Come on ! That wrong about it !'' Answered Misa. ''Do you agree with me Ru ? Ru ?''

Rumiya doesn't listen Misa. He was busy fixed a bird roast.

''Poor innocent bird...'' Cried Rumiya.

''I am surprise some servant looks really young.'' Tsunami said to Londs.

''Majesty, when they are teenager, kids in our country can work. That help parents who don't have many money.'' Explained Londs. ''And many are really mature for their age. Like Nahato.''

''Who is Nahato ?'' Asked Tsunami.

''A really nice boy. And he is here''

Londs called Nahato and he coming.

''Majesty, here Nahato. One of the best servant we have !''

''That a pleasure meet you majesty.''

''What a cute and nice boy !'' Smiled Tsunami.

''Is that normal if he is blue ?'' Asked Amagasaki. ''Why nobody answer ?...Nobody care about me again...''

Meanwhile, in a corridor, Afura and Shayla were still fight.

''You are a moron !''

''And you are ugly !''

''Please...Calm down...'' Qawoor said, trying stop the fight.

''That your fault if Kalia went away !''

''I think that your fault !''

''Maybe I went away because I am more powerful than you.'' Suggested Kalia.

''Yeah that possible.''

''Kalia, your suggestion is...OH MY GOD KALIA !''

Kalia smiled and seemed having fun. The priestesses were in their attack mode.

''Oh no again. I just wanted food.'' Complained the Demon God.

''We are a danger for everyone !'' Afura said.

''Dead !'' Shayla cried.

''Yeah...Dead...'' Qawoor said timidly.

A few seconds later, the three priestesses were on the floor, defeated by Kalia.

''That not fun. I always win against human. I need a new challenge.''

Exactly at the same moment, Ifurita and Fatora turned to this corridor.

''I forget asked to Alielle where is her bedroom.'' Sighted Fatora.

''Maybe it is in this corridor...Hey who is that girl ?''

Kalia watched Ifurita and Fatora. Soon, she noticed Ifurita has a weapon exactly like her.

''Hey you ! Are you a Demon God ?''

''Yes ! My name is Ifurita and...''

''Ifurita ! The other Demon God !''

''Ifurita..I think she is Ka...''

''Finally a new challenge !''

Quickly, run to Ifurita and Fatora. She punch Ifurita on her face.

''Come on ! Attack !'' Kalia said ferociously.

''I cannot ! That would destroy the castle !''

''PLEASE! HELP'' Shouted Fatora ''KALIA IS HERE.''

''Shut up stupid human !''

Kalia wanted slap Fatora, but Ifurita went between the two women. She was more aggressive.

''Don't touch my Fatora !''

''Oh. I understand...She is your weakness...''

Kalia pushed Ifurita against the wall and looked Fatora with a sadistic smile.

''You will not attack me if I have her as hostage !''

Kalia took Fatora by her hand. For a brief moment, Fatora touched Kalia's weapon and someone strange happened. Kalia cried and Fatora could see electricity get out of Kalia. Then, Kalia fail on Fatora, asleep. At this moment, many guards who heard Fatora coming in the corridor.

''The Demon God !''

''She...She seems sleep...What we should do ?''

Kalia opened her eyes, smiled and hugged Fatora.

''I love you !'' Said the Demon God in a sweet voice.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fatora was pretty much constrained. Since she touched Kalia's weapon, the Demon God rubbed on her. Usually, she liked a girl do it, but this time everyone looked at her.

''Can I have intimate please ?'' Frowned Fatora.

''Sorry Fatora but we should resolve this problem immediately.'' Rune said.

''Which problem ? We should kill Kalia and that it !'' Shayla said, still furious Kalia kick her ass.

''For once I agree with Shayla !'' Said Afura. ''Kalia is a danger for everyone !''

''She looks harmless now.'' Makoto pointed out. ''Fatora, you did that happen when she touched you. Maybe you have a power who turn Demon God in love with you. Like a connection. I have a similar power.''

''I guess that because we are from the same family ! We have it in blood !''

''We are my adoptive sister ! We don't share blood !''

''That just a detail !''

''Please don't fight. I try think.'' Said the princess.

Rune looked at Kalia and didn't know what think. Rune was sad Dr Schtalubaugh dead two years ago, he would probably know what do. The Demon God seemed normal but Rune was still afraid Kalia could return in her former personality. Rune was sad After a few minutes, she took her decision.

''Fatora, do you have not problem with Kalia ?''

''Well, she is cute and a person who loves me cannot be evil !''

''Alright. So now Kalia is in your responsibility. When we will found Mrs Takada's daughter and we are sure Jinnai would not cause trouble, you will return on earth with her. And don't go outside of the castle because for everyone Kalia is the devil so that will cause a panic !''

''Understood.''

''That strange. If you have a power of make Demon God loves you can you touch them, why I don't see a different ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Maybe because you already love my great personality !''

''Hmm...Fatora, can you touch Ifurita's weapon ?'' Asked Makoto.

''Like this ? What do you...''

''I LOVE YOU !'' Shouted a happy Ifurita.

Ifurita jumped on Fatora and that seems make Kalia a bit jealous and she approached more Fatora. The lesbian was now in a sandwich between the two Demon God.

''Please, I want having your baby !''

''That not possible Ifurita.''

''I love your boobs !'' Ifurita said.

''I love her boobs more than you !'' Kalia said.

''Oh my...'' Fatora said. ''CAN I HAVE PRIVACY BEFORE THAT WANT TO FAR ?''

''If they annoying you, I can solve the problem.'' Kalia smiled.

''Me too !'' Ifurita smiled.

Everyone went away before the two Demon God do something. In the corridor, Alielle, Nanami and Rune talked together.

''Fatora is really funny.'' Smiled Alielle.

''I don't think that was a good idea princess.''

''Nanami, I don't have choice. Kalia is impossible to kill and we don't know how make Kalia sleep forever. And the problem with Kalia was nobody could control her. The problem is resolved.''

''Hum...Maybe you are right.''

Suddenly, the trio heard a voice behind. That was a servant.

''Princess, I am glad I meet you with miss Nanami ! A Bugrom is in front the door of the castle and we don't know what he want.''

''What ?'' Said both Nanami and Rune.

Later, outside of the castle, Nanami talked with the Bugrom. Rune, Alielle and a few guards were with them.

''What he want ?'' Asked Rune to Nanami.

''He said Queen Diva will come tomorrow talk about the 'crazy woman who hit my poor innocent children'. I guess she talks about Mrs Takada.''

''Princess, Queen Diva should not learn about Kalia is here.'' Londs said. ''Kalia killed many Bugroms and Diva is probably the person who want the more Kalia's dead. If she heard about your decision, she will be piss off.''

''I understand. I will said to Fatora stay in her bedroom tomorrow.''

''Me and Nanami can send the message !''

''Well, why not ?'' Said Nanami.

Alielle smiled, imagining what she will do with Nanami, Fatora and the two Demon God. Another person, who heard all the conversation behind a bush, smiled as well.

''Interesting...'' Nahato thought.

Meanwhile, Rumiya, Ramia, Misao, Misa, Tsunami, Sasami and Sammy walked in a corridor with a servant who show to them their bedroom.

''Here a bedroom for 6 persons.'' The servant pointed out.

''That perfect !'' Ramia said.

''Yeah !'' Said Misa. ''A bedroom for us and Rumiya !''

''What ?'' Said Rumiya.

''Miss..I thought this bedroom would be for the women and Mr Rumiya will sleep in another bedroom.'' Explained the servant.

''We will be marry in a few month ! We should learn how lives together.'' Said Tsunami.

''Well, okay.'' Said the servant, pointed out another room. ''And here the bedroom for the one who are not in the marriage.''

''Misao, you will really marry so quickly ?'' Asked Sasami.

''Well, I have no choice I guess. And I like share my time with the others girls, even Ramia.''

''Misao, come on !'' Misa said. ''After we choice our place, we will took a bath together.''

''What ?'' Rumiya said. ''I refuse !''

''Rumiya, we already see each other naked. It have not surprise.'' Ramia smiled.

''Well, it seems really like each other.'' Sammy said to her twin.

''Yeah. By the way, how we will resolve our problem ? I mean, two Sasami cannot suddenly appear !''

''I will think about it.''

Meanwhile, in another bedroom, Nanami and Alielle had a fun with their new friends, even if Nanami still doesn't really like Kalia.

''I really like when I meet others lesbians who have not problem having sex with many girls. On earth, I was banned of all lesbian club I know because of it.'' Said Fatora.

''My god ! That terrible.'' Alielle said sadly.

''I am not lesbian !'' Nanami said.

''So why do you play with Ifurita's boobs since a few minutes ?'' Asked Fatora.

''This is a normal activity I do with my friends !''

''I like this.'' Smiled Ifurita.

''Can you do the same with me ? That looks fun !'' Said Kalia.

''Huh...Later...''

''You seems uncomfortable. Why ?'' Asked Kalia.

''Uncomfortable ? No, no...Huh...I think about my dumb brother I hate.''

''I can kill him if he annoying you !'' Smiled Kalia.

''Huh...That would not necessary.''

''By the way, you don't have a daughter ?'' Asked Alielle. ''Where is she ?''

''She told me if will visit the library and I can do what I want without thinking about her.'' Explained Fatora. ''She really like books. Ifurita, make me remember buy playboy when that would be Eimi's birthday. I am sure she will like it .''

''Okay.''

In the library, Eimi watched the books and then she saw a familiar figure.

''Afura ! You like boobs too ?''

''Sure.''

''Can I read with you ?''

''Hum...Why you don't do this with your mothers ?''

''I told you I prefer you !''

''I should talk with Ifurita and Fatora tomorrow.'' Thought the priestess.

Two hours later, the night coming and most of the people was sleeping. One of the exception was Nahato. He leave the castle and walked to a cave. Galus was in the cave.

''So Nahato, do you have new information ?''

Nahato smiled and told to his master all what happened this day. Galus was really happy.

''Good job Nahato. All you have to do is make sure Queen Diva is piss off and that will make end at the peace ! And then we will conquerer El Hazard.''

''Oh my master you are so smart ! What is your evil plan ?''

''Huh...Well...Huh well...Later me think a second...When the Bugroms and the humans will attacks each other, we will coming and kick their ass !''

''You are so smart master ! I love you so much !''

''Me too Nahato I love you. When you will become a gorgeous woman, I will marry you.''

''Huh...Master...I am a boy.''

''What ? Well, I guess I can lives with this.''

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the sun rose, Queen Diva, many Bugroms and Jinnai were in the forest closer to the city.

''Mr Jinnai...I think you should stay here. I don't know how would react princess Rune if she saw you and I don't want make her angry.''

''So why did you wanted I come with you ?'' Asked an angry Jinnai.

''Because I like being with you.'' Smiled Diva.

One hour later, Diva, Nanami and Rune were alone in the conference room. Nanami was sit between the queen and the princess.

''Nanami, my dear, I want talk about an evil human who attacked my children ! I want princess Rune help me found it lady. She deserves a punishment !''

''Huh..Right...Princess Rune, Queen Diva want talk about a human who attacked her children.''

''Oh I see.'' Rune said. ''I...I think we should said all the true about Mrs Takada...''

Meanwhile, Afura walked in a corridor when she saw something happened in the garden. A group of kids beat someone. Afura soon realized it was Eimi. She went in the garden and scare the kids.

''STOP IT IMMEDIATELY OR A USE MY POWER !''

The kids knew she was a priestess. They run away, afraid. Eimi was covered with earth and Afura helped her get up and remove the earth.

''Eimi, what happened ? Where are your mothers ?''

''My mothers probably still sleep...They don't care about me !''

''I don't think so. Why the kids bullied you ?''

''Because they are jerk ! I just told them they should follow the rules ! They said they didn't care so I told them how assholes they are !''

''W..WHAT ? But Eimi that not a thing you should do !''

''You did the same thing with Shayla !''

''That different. Shayla has responsibility and...wait...Which rules did you wished they follow ?''

''The rules from my school !''

Afura looked the little girl with big eyes.

''Okay...Coming with me. I should talk with your mothers.''

Afura, who held the girl by the hand, went in the bedroom's place. She asked to a servant where was Ifurita and Fatora. After knew the room, she knocked on the door.

''Fatora ? Ifurita ?'' Asked Afura. ''This is me, Afura. One of the priestesses.''

''Coming !'' Said Ifurita with her sweet voice.

Afura opened the door and saw Ifurita, Fatora, Kalia and Alielle on the bed, still naked. Afura closed the door and the two mothers noticed Eimi was with the woman.

''Eimi !'' Smiled Ifurita. ''Do you have a good morning ?''

''I found her attacked by a group of kids...''

''WHAT !'' Shouted Fatora. ''Someone attacked my Eimi ! I will kick their ass !''

''Wait...For what I understand, she was annoying her with rules. I think the problem is your daughter is...''

''I don't see any problem !'' Said Fatora. ''Eimi is right annoying people with rules.''

''Do you would like if she annoying you all the time with rules ?''

''No but I am her mother so that not the same thing !''

''You are not my mother !'' Shouted Eimi. ''Afura would be a better mother than you two !''

For some reason, Ifurita and Fatora weren't really shocked by what Eimi said.

''Oh I see...'' Fatora smiled. ''Well, I would like having another wife !''

''Yeah !'' Smiled Alielle.

''Do you killing many people with your powers ?'' Asked Kalia.

''W..What the hell are you talking about ?'' Shouted Afura. ''And why are you naked ?''

''I should stay here until the queen of the ugly giant insect left the castle. Kalia likes me so much than she always follow me you see.''

''I like her nice personality !'' Explained Kalia.

''Okay...But you should do sometimes for Eimi. She need a better education !''

''Hey ! I know how educates a kid !'' Frowned Fatora.

''I watched many American sitcoms you know.'' Ifurita explained. ''Our family is as normal as family in TV !''

''I have no idea what the hell you are talking about...'' Sighted Afura.

''You see ? They are awful parents ! You will be better for me !''

''Listen Eimi...I cannot be your mother...I have a job which need don't have child and I cannot educate you alone...''

''So join us !'' Alielle said. ''I talked with Ifurita and Fatora and they have no problem about I help their educate Eimi ! Come on join us in the bed !''

''Alielle...I don't think I can...Hey ! Don't touch my clothes !''

Meanwhile, Nahato walked in the corridor. He knew how ruined the peace and smiled about it. He meet Amagasaki, Qawoor and Shayla.

''Why is he the only person who is blue ?'' Asked Amagasaki.

''What the monster said, Shayla ?''

''I don't know but that without a doubt no important.''

Nahato stopped in front a door, filed a letter before the door, knocked and quickly leave. Misaki opened the door.

''Yes...Nobody ? What the...Oh ! A letter !''

Misaki took the letter and read it.

''Dear mother, I am prisoner of the evil Bugroms, the giant insect ! Please, help me ! They does nasty thing on me !''

When Misaki read it, she quickly became angry and afraid.

''The...The evil Bugroms ! They should all dead ! I will prevent Rune !''

Misaki run in the corridors, trying found princess Rune. Nahato watched the scene and smiled. Meanwhile, Rune and Nanami had finished tell all the story to Queen Diva.

''So it woman didn't know nothing about the Bugroms and she panicked...'' Queen Diva said. ''I still don't like someone abuses my children ! I want it woman !''

''Queen Diva...Is my brother is with you ?'' Asked Nanami, having an idea how solves the problem.

''Huh...Yes...''

''My brother is a danger for us ! I am sure princess Rune agree with me Katsuhiko should be in jail.''

''You are right Nanami. But I don't see why you talk about your brother.''

''Well, if Queen Diva want Mrs Takada, we want Katsuhiko ! Or Jinnai if you prefer.''

''W...What ?'' Queen Diva said. '' But Mr Jinnai is not a danger now...I will not listen him ! He is just a friend, not a general !''

''I have the idea. We will only want Mr Jinnai, like you said, only if he does a new crime. And you will have Mrs Takada only if she injures your children again.''

''That seems fair.'' Said Queen Diva.

''Queen Diva agree with my plan.'' Nanami said to Rune.

''Nanami, once again you saves the day. But your brother isn't a danger ?''

''Don't worry. We can trust Queen Diva. And Jinnai doesn't have a Demon God.''

Everything seemed okay when, suddenly, the door opened and Misaki entered in the room.

''Princess Rune ! Finally I found you !''

''Who is that woman ?'' Asked the queen of the Bugroms.

''Oh this Mrs Takada.'' Nanami said. ''She..huh...want apologizes...Mrs Takada, said sorry to Queen Diva to injures Bugroms without reasons.''

''Oh ! She is the queen of that evil insects ! Take that !''

Misaki punched Diva on the face many times. Queen Diva fell to the ground.

''I...I am sorry ! '' Nanami said. ''I don't know why she...''

''That woman !'' Shouted Diva. ''I want her immediately !''

''But...I am sure it is just a misunderstanding.''

''You promise Nanami I will have her if she abuses a Bugrom again !''

''Mrs Takada ! Stop it !'' Said an angry Rune.

Nahato heard all the conversation and smiled.

''I understand nothing, but Diva seems angry...Now this is time for the final...''

Nahato used his power and created the illusion Kalia was in front the door. The women saw her.

''Kalia ! The evil Demon God !'' Said Diva.

''Kalia ! I told you stay in the room with Fatora !'' Said Nanami. ''Oops...''

''WHAT ? You are friends with Kalia now ? Oh I see. You want conquerer my country so you need strong person like this crazy woman and Kalia ! Well, this is the last time you see me in this castle !''

''No Queen Diva...That not what you think !''

Queen Diva didn't care about Nanami. Rune understood Diva was angry.

''Oh no. The peace is ruined...'' Rune said sadly. ''That your fault Mrs Takada. Why did you punch Queen Diva ?''

''She kidnapped my daughter ! Look it letter !''

Rune read the letter and quickly realized sometimes was wrong.

''Mrs Takada, can you explain me how your daughter can send you a letter if she is a prisoner ? And how she knew you are here ?''

''My god...You are right !..My little Aeka has the power to know I am here and send me letter !''

''No. The true is you had thinking with your emotion rather that thinking with your mind ! Because of you the peace is ruined !''

''Sorry but you know I love my Aeka so much !''

''Princess Rune, what happened ?'' Asked Londs.

''We see Queen Diva leaves the castle and she seems furious.'' Explained Makoto.

''Mrs Takada and Kalia ruined the peace !'' Explained Nanami.

''What ? She saw Kalia ? Oh no.'' Londs said.

''That bitch ! I told you stay in the bedroom !'' Nanami said. ''I will told her how stupid she is !''

''I coming with you !'' Rune said. ''After all, this is my fault if Kalia can stay in the castle.''

''Me too !'' Makoto said.

The trio went to Fatora's bedroom. Nanami opened the door, furious.

''Kalia ! Why the hell did you...Oh we are still naked.''

Makoto saw the girls naked and fell to the ground, noseblood.

''Makoto...If you still did it when you saw a naked girl, it will have a problem for we two.'' The princess blushed.

''Hey ! Why it pervert watched me !'' Fatora said angry.

''That not the point.'' Nanami said. ''Kalia, why did you..Afura ? You are here too ?''

''Well...That a long story...''

''Anyway. Kalia, why did you went outside the room ? Queen Diva saw you and the peace is finish because of you !''

''I did it ?'' Kalia said innocently. ''I don't remember this.''

''Kalia never leave the room !'' Alielle said. ''She was with us all the times !''

''But then who we saw ?'' Asked Nanami.

''Nanami...Thinking about it...That not strange Mrs Takada found it letter ?'' Asked Rune.

''Yes you are right. What that mean ?''

''I don't know but I have the impression someone was again the peace and deliberately ruined it...But I have not idea who and why !'' Explained the princess.

''We should talk about everyone in the castle about it. Those guys with magical powers can help us. Girls, took clothes and...KALIA STOP IT !''

Kalia had approached Makoto and had fun touching the blood.

''Blood ! That cute !''

''Fatora, what is it ?'' Ifurita asked, pointed out a portion of Makoto'a body she did know.

''I don't know.'' The lesbian smiled. ''We should check.''

''DON'T TOUCH MY LOVER !'' Shouted Rune.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jinnai was really happy. Diva was mad against the humans and when they had come back in their house, Diva said a speech in front all her children. Jinnai was next to her.

''Princess Rune and her friends have betrayed us ! They are friendly with Kalia, the Demon God who killed many of us ! And she also protect a woman who hate our race ! Human are all intolerant racist who want us dead ! Except Mr Jinnai. Since the beginning he is a nice guy who want the better for us ! He returns as chief of the army !''

The Bugroms shouted for joy. Then Jinnai said a speech.

''Thank you all. Since I am a kid, I am shame when I see how many humans act. They are a brunch of manipulate bastard who use others only to put an agenda ! The day I meet is without a doubt the best day of my life. I finally meet people like me ! And together we will punish the evil humans !''

The Bugroms were more happy, thinking Jinnai was really a nice guy. Diva smiled to him.

''Mr Jinnai, what exactly is your new plan ?''

''My plan ? Huh...I didn't think about it...And now the humans have two Demon God. That dangerous for us...I will go in my bedroom thinking about it !''

''No problem. Take your times.''

In the castle, Rune, in the throne room, had not idea what thinking.

''Now the Bugroms will attack us against ! What I can do ?'' Said Rune.

''Princess, I am not sure the Bugroms will attacking right now.'' Said her lover Makoto. ''We have two Demon God . They are in a disadvantaged position.''

''Yes. And we are here to protect to castle as well.'' Afura said.

''I feel guilty.'' Said a said Misaki. ''Can I help ?''

''We can help with our magic.'' Smiled Tsunami.

''Thank you all.'' Said Rune. ''I am open to all your idea.''

''Me, Sammy and Ru can go in the forest. We will watch if the giant insect coming.'' Suggested Pixy Misa.

''That a good idea Misa.'' Said Sammy.

''I know I am off topics, but someone when explain me why Nahato is blue ?'' Asked Amagasaki.

''What the monster said Shayla ?'' Asked Qawoor.

''Qawoor, stop care about him ! He is completely useless !''

''For once I agree with Shayla.'' Said Afura.

''Me too I feel useless.'' Said Misao.''

''Misao, we can help in a different way !'' Smiled her best friends Sasami. ''We can go in the kitchen !''

Later, the role of everyone was distributed. In the forest, Misa and Sammy were sitting around a campfire. Rumiya as a bird was on Misa's shoulder.

''I like camped !'' Misa said happy.

''Misa, you never do it.'' Pointed out Rumiya.

''That not because I don't do something that means I don't like it !'' Frowned Misa. ''By the way, Ru. I think I should warm you.''

Misa took Rumiya and her hand and then she suddenly put him and her clothes. Rumiya was so Misa's boobs.

''Misa...No...Not in front another person !''

''Don't worry. I think Sammy already see what I have !''

Sammy smiled.

''They are funny together.'' She thought.

In the castle, Nanami talked with the two Demon God in Fatora's bedroom.

''You understand ? You two are really important to win against the Bugrom.''

''I cannot fight against them !'' Said Ifurita sadly. ''They are my friends !''

''Come on Ifurita !'' Fatora said. ''Jinnai is an asshole ! He is not a friend so are the Bugroms !''

''I would like killing many Bugroms to protect my Fatora !'' Smiled Kalia.

''Hum...Ifurita doesn't want fight and I am not sure Rune would like Kalia kills Bugroms for fun.'' Thought Nanami. ''Well, as long as Katsuhiko doesn't attack because he is afraid about the Demon God, that not important.''

Three day had past. Nothing had happen. During those three days, Sammy past her days with Rumiya and Misa. The evening, they returned in the castle.

''Another day where we did nothing.'' Said Sammy.

''Well, we have a lot of fun !'' Said Misa.

''See you tomorrow Sammy !'' Smiled Rumiya.

Sammy saw her two friends went in their bedroom. She feels a bit sad without know why. Sasami appeared behind her.

''So ? Do you have a funny day my twin ?'' Said Sasami as a joke.

''Huh ? Yeah...They are funny...'' Sammy said. ''I guess that the reason why they loves each other.''

During a moment, Sammy thinking about her with Misa and Rumiya.

''No that dumb.'' Thought Sammy. ''I am in love with my brother and Hiwa after all...I guess...''

Nahato was frustrated. In his bedroom, he thinking about the situation.

''Those stupid Bugroms do absolutely nothing !'' Complained the little boy. ''That because of Ifurita and Kalia ! If only they leave the castle but they wouldn't because of that stupid bitch...Hey...I have an idea...''

Fatora and the two Demon God were in the bedroom Eimi had get. Afura complained a lot about how a bad mother she was. Fatora wanted proof she was a good mother and she told a story to Eimi.

''So the evil prince was killed by princess and the witch think to the power of love ! The princess and the witch married each other and they leave happy for the rest of their life ! The end !''

''That so romantic !''Cried Ifurita.

''Your story is dumb. Now can you leave with your two whore ?''

''Hey ! We are your mothers so respect us !'' Said an angry Fatora.

As answer, Eimi struck out her tongue. Fatora leaves the room furious.

''What a bitch !'' Fatora said. ''That probably because of Afura ! She turns our little sweet Eimi against us !''

''Are you sure ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Of course ! I am never wrong !''

In the corridor, the trio meet princess Rune. The princess smiled to Fatora.

''Fatora, I want talk with you in private. That really important.''

''No problem.''

Rune went into a room, follow by Fatora and the two Demon God. Rune was not happy.

''Sorry Ifurita and Kalia, but I only want talking with Fatora. We should go.''

'' What ? But I cannot lives without my Fatora !'' Kalia said sadly.

'' That would not being too long.'' Assured the princess.

''Kalia, you can go in the bedroom waiting for me. I think Alielle and Nanami are already in this.''

''Come with me Kalia.'' Smiled the other Demon God.

''Okay...''

Finally Rune and Fatora were alone.

''So what do you want princess ? Do you realized I am better than Makoto ?''

Rune said nothing. Suddenly, fog appeared in the room and surrounded Fatora.

''Oh god I hate when fog appeared !'' Complained Fatora. ''Wait a minute that no suppose happen outside ? Ouch !''

Fatora didn't see the punch coming on her face. She fell on the floor, unconscious. Nahato smiled.

''Now I see show you too my master !''

One hour later, the Demon God still wait for Fatora. Alielle and Nanami were with them. They playing card.

''I miss Fatora.'' Alielle said. ''She is funny.''

''That too long ! Maybe something bad happen to her !'' Said an afraid Kalia.

''Don't worry. Princess Rune is not evil.'' Laughed Nanami.

Someone knocked on the door and Alielle went open the door. It was Rune.

''Princess Rune !'' Smiled Alielle. '' So you have finished talked with Fatora ?''

''Fatora ? I didn't talk with her. I coming here exactly because I want to be sure Fatora can control the Demon God if the Bugroms attack.''

''WHAT ?'' Ifurita and Kalia shouted in the same time.

''Huh...Is it have a problem ?'' Said the princess.

The girls told to Rune all the story. Rune become nervous and asking to everyone trying found Fatora in the castle. Two hour later, nobody found Fatora. In the throne room, Rune was really nervous.

'' Who was this woman ? Is she also the one who send the letter to Mrs Takada ? I understand nothing !''

''Someone seems want trouble.'' Makoto said. ''Maybe another country want a war ?''

''I don't see who would want it.'' Rune answered.

Some guards coming, follow by Ifurita and Kalia.

''Princess, you search everywhere. You don't found her.''

''That terrible ! My poor Fatora is probably in danger !'' Cried Ifurita. ''And Eimi who know nothing about the situation ! She will be sad !''

''Fatora is outside the castle ! I should found her !'' Kalia said.

Kalia went into the window and jump outside.

"'Wait ! I coming with you !'' Said the other Demon God.

Before someone can stop them, the two Demon God went outside.

''Oh no.'' Said Rune. ''If someone see Kalia..That would cause trouble !''

''That could be worse if Jinnai hear we don't have Demon God in the castle.'' Makoto said. ''Someone know it but who ?''

In a cave, Fatora opened her eyes and saw two blue people.

''W...Where am I ?''

''Hello human. I am Galus ! The master of the Phantom Tribe ! And here Nahato my cute minion.''

''I like when you call me cute master !''

''I know. You are very smart. You guess the plan I exactly have in heard !''

''Wow ! You are so genius master !''

While Nahato and Galus talked, Fatora thinking.

''I understand nothing. Who are those people ? Wait, princess Rune told us maybe somebody want cause trouble between humans and Bugroms . Are there...Why they kidnap me ? I see...I am so beautiful and they want rape me ! Oh no ! What I should do ? Wait a minute...''

Fatora noticed the two blue men forget do something to prevent she escapes. She took advantage they don't care about her and she quietly left the cave. Outside, she hear a bit the two men.

''Master, I wonder if we should attach Fatora.''

''Why ? She is clearly scary by me !''

Fatora found it funny and then she run away.

''Now direction the castle ! I should prevent people against those two rapist !...Where is the castle by the way ?''

Meanwhile, in the forest, a blue woman walking, an arm in their hand.

''I am so tired...I hope I will found Galus and Nahato soon...''

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, Eimi woke up noticing Afura, Alielle and Nanami looked her. They seemed sad.

''Afura ? Is something happened ?'' Eimi said worried.

''Eimi, your mother Fatora is missing.'' Afura said sadly. ''Kalia and your other mother Ifurita went outside and we don't know where they are.''

Afura wondred if Eimi would care about it since she didn't really like her adoptive mothers, but surprisingly Eimi was really sad and even crying.

''Dumb mothers ! They are missing because they are dumb ! Like my stupids parent !''

These words emotionally affect the girls.

''Your stupids parents ?'' Said Nanami. ''You didn't like them ?''

''Yes ! They are dead because they didn't follow the rules !''

It revelation stocked the girls. Is it was possible Eimi liked rules because of the trauma could have cause the deaths of her parents ?

''Eimi, can you talking about your parents...I mean, you are not forced did it but if you want...''

Eimi said yes with her head and started told her story. Her parents dead three years ago. During that fateful day, her mother changing a light bulb while keeping her feet wet.

''That not dangerous mom ?'' Asked a young Eimi.

''Of course not Eimi ! Mommy know what she is doing.''

The two girls heard a noise coming from the kitchen. A few seconds later, the daddy went in the living room.

''Did you heard it noise, darling ?''

''Yes dear..huh...I had fun juggle with knives and they fell to the ground.''

''That not dangerous ?'' Asked Eimi.

Both adults laughed at Eimi's question.

''You are so naive Eimi.'' Smiled the father.

''Hum...I checked the clock and I think this is time to go in our appointment.''

Later, the little family were in their car. They reach to a traffic light red. The father, which was the one who driving the car, didn't stop.

''Daddy ! I think you should stop ! My teacher said that against the rules !''

''Why I should listen your teacher ? She is not able to satisfy a man during an adultery !''

''Your father is right Eimi. Trust me, her husband is better.''

They passed at the red light and unfortunately for the family a truck was passing at that moment. Eimi didn't remember what happen next, but when she awoke she was in a hospital. Her parents watched her.

''Finally you wake up Eimi !'' Said her mother happy.

''That asshole driver ! He will paid for it ! What he was thinking ?'' Said the father. ''Our poor Eimi will be paralyzed forever !''

''WHAT ?'' Cried Eimi.

''Well technically you just a scratch, but that could have happened.'' Said the mother.

Someone went in the room. It was a policewoman who wanted know what had happen.

''Mr and Mrs Date ? I want your version of the story.'' Said Mashisu.

They looked the policewoman with big eyes. They never see a person who was so ugly.

''Oh my god !'' Cried the Mother.

''My...My heart !'' Said the father.

They fell on the ground, dead of a heart attack.

''Oh no again !'' Complained Mashisu.

The story was finish and Eimi cried in her bed. Afura comfort her.

''Poor you...That was horrible...'' Afura said.

''I don't see what is the link with rules.'' Alielle said.

''Well, if they did follow the rules, they would have never see the ugly woman.'' Explained Nanami.

''It is why you want people follow rules, you don't want they dead.''

''M...Maybe...I will lost my parents again !''

''They are not dead. I promise they will returns.'' Afura smiled.

Later, the trio convinced Eimi she should went outside her bedroom. They wake up in the corridor of the castle.

''Watching the garden will make you feel better.'' Afura said.

''Are you sure ?'' Eimi said.

''Of course she is !'' Alielle smiled. ''The flowers are beautiful !''

Before they went in the gardens, they meet Rune surrounded by the two others priestesses and many servants. Rune was worried about Eimi.

''Eimi, are you okay ?''

''Y...Yes...''

''I promise your mothers will returns in the castle and I always respect my promise.''

''Thank you.'' Said Eimi.

''Princess, that easy make it promise since you didn't said if they will return alive or dead.'' Pointed out Shayla.

That make crying Eimi.

''Shayla ! Do you have no heart ?'' Shouted Afura.

''What ! That was just an observation !''

''Poor little girl.'' Said sadly Nahato, which was in fact happy see Eimi crying and found it funny he comfort the adoptive daughter of the woman he kidnapped. ''Here a handkerchief.''

''T...Thank you...''

''You are so nice Nahato !'' Smiled Rune.

''Yeah ! Not like the redhead bitch !'' Said Afura.

''Look Qawoor, she said I have no heart but she calls Eimi bitch !''

''Shayla, I think Afura said...''

''By the way, why are you blue ?'' Asked Eimi to Nahato.

Those word shocked pretty much everyone.

''Blue ? I never see someone blue and he is not blue ''Asked Nanami.

''That vaguely remind me something.'' Alielle said.

''Blue people are from the phantom tribe !'' Shouted Afura. ''I read it in a books !''

''Me too.'' Said Rune as well. ''But I thought they were all dead.''

''Well, I guess it have at least a survivor.'' Said Shayla.

Quickly, Nahato was surrounded. He smiled.

''Do you really think I cannot escape ?''

Suddenly, the corridor was full of fog and when it vanished , Nahato was missing.

''Where is he ?'' Asked Rune.

''He went outside ? You didn't see him ?'' Answered Eimi.

In a cave, Galus eating when suddenly he heard a voice.

''Master Galus !'' Said Nahato.

''Nahato ? What happens ? Why are you here ?''

''A human kid can see my true color !''

''That awful human can see us now ? That not fair ! Human always cheating !''

''What is our plan now master ?''

''Well, we have an human as hostage ! We can use it again the human !''

''You are so brilliant master !''

''By the way, Nahato...Do you know where is the female human ? I don't see her since you leave.''

In the Bugrom castle, Jinnai was furious. He was unable to found a plan. He past his time in his bedroom cried against the Demon God.

''Dumb Demon God ! If only they didn't exist !''

''Master Jinnai ? Are you busy ?'' Asked Diva behind him.

''Diva ? Well...I...I...try found a plan...''

''I have something for you. Some of my children if the Demon God work in the forest. They heard them cried Fatora over and over. Do you know what that mean ?''

''Well...Huh...When were the Demon God ?''

''Apparently, they seems search something and they cried the word Fatora...''

''I see ! Fatora is that bitch who make our little Ifurita evil ! Maybe she is missing and the Demon God try found her ! That our chance ! We can attack the castle since they are not in it !''

''That perfect ! But why it bitch is missing ?''

''I don't know. I guess she is so dumb than she wanted walking in the forest and she doesn't know where is the castle...Now we should go quickly. They can return in the castle everything !''

In the castle, Rune talked to everyone in the throne room.

''Everyone, a member of the phantom tribe was in the castle as a servant.'' Rune said. ''We have no proof, but maybe he was responsible of what happened in the castle between me and Diva and also the fact Fatora is missing.''

Many people were afraid when they heard the words phantom tribe.

''Excuse me but what is the phantom tribe ?'' Asked Misao.

''They are a tribe who have illusion power.'' Explained the princess. ''They are really nasty and are all blue. We thought they were extinct because they didn't attack human during 300 years old but we was wrong. So be careful people. We cannot see their illusions except Eimi right here. So if someone seems suspect, ask Eimi if it person is blue.''

''I think I can see them too.'' Amagasaki said and then again nobody heard him.

''Wow ! People with illusion ! That funny !'' Said Misa.

''I don't think so.'' Said Rumiya.

''Well, that can be funny to butt.'' Ramia said.

''I wonder if they can be nice.'' Tsunami asked.

Sasami, Sammy and Misao watched the little group.

''Your future wifes and husband are funny.'' Sasami said.

''Yes but stop teasing me Sasami. That embarrassing.'' Blushed Misao.

Sammy said nothing and watched the three girls and the boy.

''They are cute.'' Thought Sammy.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Fatora took a break.

''Dumb forest ! I walking since the night ! They should make road signs like where is the stupid castle ! Now where I go ? If only those two dumb blue guys in those cave didn't kidnap me ! And why they did it anyway ? Where I go now ? Hum...I will go to the right.''

Fatora walked in this direction. She didn't notice as if she had choice left, she would have found the town in 5 minutes. A blue woman had heard her conversation and smiled.

''Blue people in a cave...Interesting...'' Smiled the blue woman.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the castle, everyone was nervous. A soldier had arrived in the castle and he said the Bugroms were in the forest. All the Bugroms to be more accurate. In the throne room, Rune talked with Londs.

''Londs, are you sure the plan will work ?''

''Well, I hope it work but the priestesses, the magical people and Mrs Takada are strong enough to fight again the Bugroms. And Makoto is the only who can really stop Jinnai. By the way, Mrs Takada told me Makoto has e a pervert double. I wonder how many people look like him.''

''I am sad. We are useless.'' Said sadly Sasami.

''I would have love to fight.'' Agreed Misao.

''But since Misa and Sammy fight, it is like you fight.'' Eimi said. ''That would have not happen if you didn't went in El Hazard. That not like that fat guy here who does absolutely nothing !''

''What ?'' Amagasaki said.

''Yeah !'' Shouted Eimi. ''You have no power for help us ! You did nothing to be useful ! Dumb fat ugly guy !''

Those words make Amagasaki cry and then again nobody care about it. Meanwhile, in the forest, Fatora walked without knew where she was.

''Goddamn, where is the castle ?'' Fatora complained. ''And nobody around ! That just suck...Oh wait a minute ! It have people by here !''

Happy, Fatora run towards the silhouette she saw but stopped when she notice that was two Bugroms. She turn and run in the opposite direction but that was too late, the Bugroms saw here and they quickly catch her. Fatora was now prisoner again.

A few meters further, a battle have started between the Bugroms and the humans. Misaki punch many Bugroms, but they were many and she started being tired. The priestesses used their attack on the giant insect, thought in fact it was more Qawoor since Afura and Shayla fight again.

''Shayla be careful ! You lunch your attack to early !''

''Stop complaining Afura ! You are just jealous !''

''Shayla...Afura...Please...We should fight together against the Bugroms...''

''That not my fault if miss Afura is a bitch. Go in a cave and leave me alone !''

''Cave...CAVE ! Shayla, you are right ! You have a brain ! Took care about the Bugroms.''

Suddenly, Afura leave the battle which make Shayla angry.

''Hey ! Come back here !'' Shouted Shayla.

In another place, the Bugroms fighting against Sammy, Misa and Rumiya. Tsunami and Ramia were in another place, fighting more Bugroms. The two magical girls didn't have trouble win. Their magic were strongest than the Bugroms.

''Pretty attacks against giant monster !'' Shouted Sammy.

The Bugroms fail on the floor and the few who were not went away, afraid.

''That so easy...'' Smiled Sammy.

''Misa, why do you fail on the floor ?'' Asked Rumiya.

''Ru, I wanted put dramatic in the battle ! I am the one th bad guys kills !''

''How they can kill you if they didn't even touch you ?'' Pointed out Rumiya.

Sammy found the situation funny and laughed.

''I am glad someone like my humor.'' Misa said, approached Sammy. ''You are really gorgeous when you laugh.''

Misa kissed Sammy and that make Rumiya and Sammy surprised.

''M...Misa ?'' Said a shocked Sammy.

''What. I like your personality...Rumiya do you likes her too ?''

''Huh...I think I need know her much...'' Said timidly the boy.

''Misa...'' Smiled Sammy. ''You are cute too...''

Sammy returned the kiss and the two girls were really happy.

''I guess I have another wifes...'' Said Rumiya.

Meanwhile, in the centered of the forest, Jinnai talked with Diva.

''Mr Jinnai, are you sure my children will win against them ?''

''Sure we are more numerous than them ! They will returns with our opposer defeated. Look, two already...Hey wait a minute...''

Jinnai recognized the human...It was Fatora. He smiled.

''That woman looks like Rune's fiancée'' Said Diva.

''She is Fatora ! The bitch who make our Ifurita turn evil.''

''Late me go !'' Shouted Fatora. ''If you don't, I will kick your ass.''

''Shut up bitch ! Sadly for you, you are one of the two persons I want dead...But I am such a nice guy so you will become my slave !''

''I hope he will don't do something dirty with her.'' Thought a jealous Diva. ''He is mine.''

''So you was in fact the one who kidnapped Fatora, Jinnai !'' Said a voice.

Jinnai turned his head in direction of the voice and saw Makoto, protected by Ura.

''Kidnapped ?'' Asked Jinnai.

''In fact Makoto I was kidnapped by two blue persons and I succeed to escape. The Bugroms only found me. You should paid more attention !''

''How I am suppose know it ?'' Asked Makoto. ''Anyway, Jinnai, I am here to ask you a last dual. Just between you.''

''No problem Makoto !''

''Be careful Mr Jinnai.''

''No problem Diva. I will...''

''Fatora, where are you ?'' Said a voice in the sky.

''I wonder if she can hear we...'' Said another voice.

''KALIA ! IFURITA ! I AM HERE !'' Shouted Fatora. ''I CAN HEAR YOU !''

Quickly, the two Demon God appeared from the sky. The Bugroms were afraid when they saw Kalia and they free Fatora. The two Demon God hugged and kissed their lovers.

''So why you was missing Fatora ?'' Asked Ifurita.

''Why you are here ?'' Asked Kalia.

''Jinnai wanted kill me !'' Fatora lied.

''WHAT ! HOW DARE YOU !'' Shouted Kalia. ''I WILL KILL YOU...Hey who is Jinnai ?''

''The guy without the cat.'' Said Fatora.

''Die !'' Shouted Kalia, retained by Ifurita.

''No please ! I still like him !''

'I...I didn't want kill her ! Just make her a slave !''

''Don't touch Mr Jinnai !'' Shouted Diva, a bit afraid by Kalia.

''Queen Diva...you know Kalia can kill Jinnai ..'' Makoto said. ''If you stop the war, Kalia will stop want kill Jinnai...''

''Okay...I surrender...I will told my children stop fight...'' Said Diva.

''Good...Fatora, told Kalia she should strop her desire to kill Jinnai.''

''Yes please ! I cannot retain her more.''

''PLEASE DO THIS !'' Shouted Jinnai, scared by the Demon God.

''You are not funny !'' Fatora said. ''Kalia, don't kill Jinnai.''

''Okay my love !'' Smiled Kalia.

In the same times, Afura was arrived in a cave who was next to the castle.

''Why I didn't think about it ? I read the Phantom Tribe lived in caves...''Thought the priestess.

She immediately hear voice coming from the cave.

''Master Galus ! Bitch ! Argh...''

Afura run in the cave. She found Galus and Nahato layer on the ground, unconscious. A woman watched them.

''My job is finish...I wonder how many humans know your existence...''

''Who are you? Cried Afura. ''Talk or I attack you.''

The woman turn her head and was disgusting by Afura's presence.

''Shit...Those two idiots...You know phantom tribe still exist, isn't ?''

''Yes...You plan an invasion ?''

''Absolutely not. My name is Kiriya and I had as mission stopped Galus and Nahato, the two phantom you can see right here...You see, my tribe retired in a peace place a long time ago. But Galus and Nahato wanted a revenge on human. We are again it because that cause trouble...But they didn't listen...''

''I guess you will kill me because I know your secret...''

''Which secret ? No human can go in this place so that not really a danger since we phantom never go outside it place...with it exception...I was just annoying some human still remember our tribe...Good bye...''

Frog coming in the cave. Afura see nothing and the woman hit her. She vanishes and only gave up in the evening.

''I think I should go in the castle...''

When Afura returned in the castle, people was happy. Afura talked with princess Rune and told all her story. Rune decided the phantom tribe was not a danger for the humans. Afura hear what happen during her absence. The Bugroms were defeated and Fatora had the idea Ifurita can send Jinnai in another dimension. Diva wanted went with Jinnai so her, Jinnai and the Bugroms were now in another dimension. Afura went in the bedroom Fatora share with the two Demon God. She found Fatora, Kalia, Nanami, Alielle and EImi watching Ifurita who sleep in the bed.

''Afura !'' Smiled Eimi.

''Hello everyone. Why Ifurita sleep ?''

''She took a lot of her energy to send all those Bugroms in another world.'' Explained Nanami.

''I hope it will don't cause trouble in their new world.'' Said Alielle.

''Who care about that ?'' Asked Fatora.

''You are so selfish mom.''

''Insult me as much as you want Eimi, I know you was happy see me return.''

''I still don't know why.''

''I wonder what kind of world they are now.''Said Kalia.

In this world, the Bugroms already built a castle for their queen. In a bed, Diva had sex with Jinnai.

''Jinnai...You are so good...Love me...''

''Are you sure you will many a billions of children ? That boring me...''

''Relax and touch me please...''

Two people watched the new castle.

''Utena, since when you have a castle next to our school ?''

''I don't know Anthy. We should talk with the council tomorrow.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

One month had past since Jinnai and the Bugroms were defeated. After one week, Ifurita had all her energy and could make people return on earth. But they cannot return without found Aeka and her servants. During this month, princess Rune send many people to found the girls. Sammy, Tsunami, Ramia, Misao, Misa and Rumiya helped. Sammy became closed to the group. She even didn't have problem with her former enemy Ramia. At first, Sammy was only in love with Misa and Rumiya, but after took a bath with Tsunami she started feel in love with her as well. She also starting a crunch on Misao. She talked with Sasami about it in their bedroom.

''Sasami...Can I told you something ?...''

''You finally want told me about your love ?''

''Y...Yes ! How do you know it ?''

''Well, you are me after all...I understand your emotion even if you have emotions I don't have...And if we think about it, it is perfect. I can be on earth and you on Jurailhelm.'' Smiled Sasami.

''Do you think I should talk with their ? Misa and Rumiya already know I loves them, but not the others...''

''If you feel you are ready for it, do it.''

Fives minutes later, Sammy knocked a door and Tsunami opened it.

''Sammy ? What do you want ?''

''Queen Tsunami...I have something to said to all of you...''

''You can coming.'' Smiled the Queen.

Sammy entered the room and saw the others talked with each other.

''Sammy has something to said.''

''What do you want Sammy ?'' Smiled Misao.

''Well...I thinking about something recently...I...I...''

''Sammy, can you stop said I and told us you love now everyone ?'' Asked Misa.

''WHAT !'' Shouted Sammy.

''Sorry, Misa said to everyone you loves me and her. She told many times you will be part of your...family...''

''MISA ! I told you that was a secret !''

''How that can be a secret if the reader know it ?'' Pointed out the blond girl.

''I don't even know what the hell you are talking !''

Suddenly, Tsunami hugged Sammy.

''Queen...Queen Tsunami...''

''Just call me Tsunami.'' Smiled Tsunami.

Tsunami kissed the teenager. Sammy blushed ans returns the kiss. Then the others approached.

''I really likes you Sammy.'' Smiled Misao.

''I have no problem against you.'' Said Ramia.

''Sammy, I thinking about us and...'' Started Rumiya.

''Oh I see what you want Ru !'' Said Misa.

Misa pushed Rumiya and he fell on Sasami's boobs. Sammy blushed more.

''Misa !'' cried Sammy.

''What ? That my favorite sport !''

''And you are lucky because duringt he first two weeks he nose blood on the clothes.'' Said Ramia.

Then the group hear something coming from the corridor.

''We found them ! We found them !'' Said Shayla.

''Stop yelling Shayla that annoying.'' Afura said.

''But everyone should know I found Aeka and the servant.''

''WHAT ?""

''But sister Shayla you just said we found them.''

''Yes. You and me.''

''Goddamn you are annoying.''

Misaki was in her bedroom. When she hear Shayla, she went see the priestesses.

''Is that true ? You found them ?'' Misaki said happy.

''Yes. I found my two servants in the forest.''

Shayla pointed two blond twins. Furious, Misaki punched Shayla several times.

''Jerk ! I thought you talked about my daughter !''

''I cannot believe you were in a forest during so much times.'' Afura said to the servant.

''Well, you see we are always in the temple so when you decide went shopping, we were lost.'' Explained one of the twins.

''That funny this woman looks like as a girl you see in the forest.'' Said the other twins.

''What ?'' Said Afura.

''Yes. She lives with three others girls. They have a wooden house.''

''Can you show me it place tomorrow ?"' Asked Afura.

''Sure.''

''Sister Afura, I think we should said it to Mrs Takada.'' Qawoor said.

''Yes...Later...''

The next morning, the twins walked in the forest, follow by the priestesses, Misaki and some guards. After two hour, they found a wooden house. A woman was before this house. A purple hair woman.

''Aeka !'' Cried Misaki.

''What ? Mother ?''

Misaki run and soon she hugged her daughter. Aeka was furious.

''How the hell are you here ? Oh I see...Ifurita !''

''My poor Aeka ! Lives in a dangerous forest ! Please, returns in home !''

''Never ! I am happy with Yuki, Yuka and Yuma !''

''Aeka, you should have a kid. That important for our family.''

''I don't want sleep with an ugly guy !''

''Aeka, we will talk about it later. Now we go in the castle.''

''A castle ?''

''Yes. I am friends now with a princess. She is really nice and...''

''I don't care ! Leave me alone with my girlfriends !''

Suddenly, the servants went outside the house.

''Hello Mrs Takada...'' Yuka said.

''Aeka...I don't feel good...'' Yuri said.

''Me too...''Yuma said.

The trio fail, asleep. Aeka panicked.

''Yuka ! Yuma ! Yuri !''

Aeka had no choice. They need medication so she went in the castle with her mother and the rest. Aeka stay with the priestesses and her mother. The servants were in a room and a doctor examined them during one hour. When he went outside, Aeka asking him about her lovers.

''Are they okay ?''

''Yes. They are only pregnant. Who are the father ?''

''What ?'' Aeka said.

''My god ! They had cheating my little Aeka !'' Misaki said furious.

''That impossible...They are always with me ! Since when they are pregnant ?''

''I will said since a month.'' The doctor answered.

''Hmmm...''Afura said. ''Since you are in this universe, did you have sex with them ?''

''That not your business !'' Aeka cried.

''I said it because the humans who comes in El Hazard get power. Maybe you have the power to make women pregnant.''

''That would be the stupidest power ever.'' Shayla said.

''What...So that mean...Mother ! I have children with my Yuka, Yuma and Yuri !''

''So you will return on earth ? Now you don't have to marry Amagasaki.''

''Sure.''

Later, Afura walked in the direction of Fatora and Ifurita's bedroom. She knew they should leave because of Kalia. She wanted talk with them. After a month, she had started a friendly relationship with them even if Fatora was a bitch. During she walked, she meet Eimi.

''Mother Afura !'' Smiled Eimi.

''I told you don't talk me mother.''

''Okay Maman.''

''Geez...Fatora and Ifurita are in their bedroom ?''

''They are always in this place since the servant complained about Kalia.''

''Good.''

A few minutes later, Afura knocked on the door and Ifurita opened the door.

''Afura ! Eimi !'' Smiled the Demon God.

''I am here to told you Aeka and her friends were found. You can returns on earth soon.''

''Finally ! That was annoying stay here all the times !''

''Is...Is that mean I will never see you again ?'' Eimi said afraid.

''Well, you should returns on earth with your parents.''

''But you are my favorite mother !''

''Listen Eimi I...''

''Is that true you leave ?'' Said a voice behind Afura.

That was Alielle. She and Nanami had hear the guest will return on earth. Alielle was really sad about it.

''For once I found people like me !'' Alielle cried.

''Me too I will miss you.'' Fatora said. ''You are a model for all women !''

''I am decided...I will come with you ! Nanami, what do you think ? Do you want return on earth ?''

''Hmm...Late me think...I will call with Makoto about it...''

''Good !''

''See mother Afura ? They want coming with us and you not ! You hates me !''

''No Eimi I like you but...I have an important job !''

''You can leave your job, not ?.'' Asked Fatora. ''I really likes you.''

''Me too !'' Said Ifurita.

''I remember all the funny moment we have before I meet Fatora !'' Smiled Kalia.

''Let me think about it too...''

The next day, both Afura and Nanami agree to go on earth with Fatora, two demons gods and Alielle. When they returns, Sasami went in their house.

''I hope everyone is okay.'' Thought Sasami.

She opened the door and Chihiro saw her. She cried, run towards Sasami and hugging her.

''Sasami ? Where you was ?''

''Well huh...''

''Sasami !'' Said Tenchi. ''I am so glad ! You are missing since two days !''

''That took them so much days to notice I was not here !'' Thought Sasami.

On Jurailhelm, everyone was happy see Tsunami returns and more she will be get marry. The future big family, like they call themselves, took a bath in Tsunami's house.

''Rumiya, remove your towel I want know if this is bigger now.'' Ramia said.

''The size is not important sis !''

''Please I want see that cute little snake against.'' Misa said.

''That not small !''

''I thought the size was not important.'' Ramia said.

''They are still funny.'' Misao said.

''That why I like them.'' The queen smiled.

''Me too.'' Sammy said.

In Fatora and Ifurita's house, they tried make the house comfortable for the new people who lives in this.

''So everyone agree about we sleep in the same bed.'' Fatora smiled.

''Yes but don't touch me without my permission.'' Afura frowned.

''Alielle, why are you naked ?'' Nanami asked.

''Well I never really likes clothes so now it have no boys around...''

''That against the rules !'' Eimi said.

''Eimi, what I said about it ?'' Afura asked to the young girl.

''Sorry...Anoying people with rules is not great except in important case.''

''Good girl.''

In Takada's house. Everyone was happy about the fact Aeka can still be with their servants-lovers. Misaki talked with her husband via the phone.

''I am sure it is a good thing. Sure people can found it unnatural, but they are not important.'' Misaki said. '' Coming in house something and you will see I said the truth. This girls are the best for Aeka.''

''Are you sure your father will agree ?'' Asked Yuri.

''He has not choice.'' Aeka smiled. ''Too bad I cannot marry you.''

''Don't worry. I hear your mother will use her influence to change the law.'' Yuka said.

''I guess that amoral, but who really cares ?'' Yuma said.

So everyone was happy except Amagasaki. He was in a park, complaining about his life.

''I lost Aeka...They call me useless...I guess I just have suicide as only option...My life suck...''

''I understand...'' Said a voice next to him. ''I was fired today because a criminal is dead when he saw me...Stupid Zenigata prefer his arch-enemy over me...''

Amagasaki turn his head and see a woman. The cutest woman he ever see.

''Wow ! You are gorgeous !''

''Me ? Gorgeous ?'' Said Mashisu.

''Yes...But I guess an ugly guy like me is not inter...''

''Are you kidding ? You are handsome !''

But smiled to each other during a moment. Then, they kissed during a long moment.

The End

Author's note

I hope you enjoy my crappy movie and that I didn't do so much error in the story. Thank for reading it.


End file.
